The Endless Reverse
by Mellie427
Summary: And with that, Battler was pulled through the mirror. Completely unknown to him, was his future in the mirror. He entered a reverse world. Follows the anime
1. Veiled Symbol

**A/N: Yay! My first Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Fanfic!!! I thought about this, for a time, and decided to put it on fanfiction. This story starts from Episode II-V. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UMINEKO NO NAKU KORO NI! IT BELONGS TO 07th Expansion. if i did own umineko...it would suck. I only own the plot.**

* * *

A mirror, obstructed by reality from a thin piece of silk. Only did someone notice it when, the room lighted, the luminescent mirror would shine as bright as a mirror. Some people called it a curse, and tried to destroy it themselves. On the other hand, people travelled to it, never to return again. No one knew its real magical attributes. Unnoticeable by all, the mirror was forced into isolation. Lone in a corner it laid, a corner peeking out of its silk cover. The glass mirror was of full body length.

No one could sense it, and since its fame was rarely known, people forgot about it. The mirror, curse or gift? More like otherworldly object. Yet, who knows how long ago it was moved into the lonely corner of Natsuhi's room?

The typhoon kept the family and servants from leaving; they were isolated in their mansions, facing the horrific unknown murders. They didn't know that this was their second time they all died, and they didn't believe it was the Golden Witch's fault. The talk of her was merely a legend between the servants.

Krauss, Kyrie, Rudolf, Natsuhi, Hideyoshi, and Eva were killed the first night in the nearby chapel. Their intestines were taken out, and then their stomachs replaced with candy. Soon, Jessica was found dead in her room, a stake in her back. Kanon was missing. Later, the servants claimed to have seen Kumasawa and Dr. Nanjo die in front of their eyes. Yet, their bodies were gone as well.

Accused of being the culprits, the servants were stripped of their keys that led throughout the mansion. Rosa, being the last surviving adult, had taken a gun, and had put herself, Battler, and Maria in the same room, for protection. She expected to live throughout the second night. For the typhoon to pass. And the seagulls to cry once again…

"Will you swear to the bottom of your heart to become my furniture?" Beatrice asked and cackled. Battler tensed a little, the words she spoke were in red. He stayed frozen in his spot, Beatrice's piercing glare breaking the ice freezing him.

"I-I'll think about that." Battler said and looked away. "I need some fresh air."

"You have two hours. If you say yes, I will tell Rosa that there are only five master keys, and that there are no duplicates. And that each murder was in a closed room, not committed by the servants. I cannot wait for your answer." Beatrice said, and cackled again.

"Aunt Natsuhi had a mirror similar to the one on that shrine." George said. "If we can get the mirror, we are safe from Beatrice's attacks…right?"

"I will not go with you." Genji said. "I will stay here, unless madam requires any service of us."

By the time he was done with his sentence, George, Shannon, and Gohda were already running to the chapel.

Genji heard an odd shimmering sound. He turned around, and just as fast threw a dagger deftly at the butterfly; it burst into millions of pieces. He then knew, that the three wouldn't make it alive, neither would he.

"Eeek!" Gohda said in disgust, as he saw the six corpses sitting horrified at the table. The pumpkin still had gold bars in its mouth, and the candy was still stuffed in each of the corpses' bellies. The whole murder scene was unchanged.

"I cannot take the key from madam, for I am a servant, and cannot touch a girl." Gohda said.

"Right, then I will find it." George said. He went to Natsuhi's corpse and reached in her pocket, for the key to her room. He found it. No sooner, were golden butterflies filling the whole chapel, brightening the darkness with their eerie golden light. George ran to Shannon and saw Gohda swinging his jacket at the butterflies, shouting at them to shoo. George tried to open the chapel door, but it was locked. He desperately tried to open it.

"Hee hee hee." A young feminine voice laughed. They saw above them, standing before the stained glass window, Beatrice, in school clothes. She snapped her fingers and the chapel doors opened. "Entertain me humans, with your displays of escape." She laughed.

"Gohda!" Shannon called. He was frozen in terror at seeing the Golden Witch. They all ran back to the mansion. Yet, they felt eyes watching them, and the witch's cackle echoed in their heads.

They ran up the stairs. Turned the corner. Then opened the door to Natsuhi's room, Gohda slammed it shut. George was kneeling before her bureau.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Natsuhi." He said and looked through them. He opened a drawer and saw a small white box. He picked it up in his hands and took out a knife, trying to unlock it.

Gohda was struggling with locking the door, which would not carry out his wish. He opened the door a crack, and saw goat-headed butlers streaming through the halls, with blue swords floating above their hands. He forced his weight on the door. Pushes from the butlers tried to open the door.

"Hurry! George!" Gohda shouted. That didn't ease the pressure George was feeling. He couldn't open the box, but still tried. Shannon was standing beside him, encouraging him.

Two hands appeared on the other side of the door, and grabbed Gohda's collar. They lifted him off the ground, Gohda started freaking out.

"Oh, do you see your life flashing before your eyes? Well, now it's all over!" The girlish voice said and giggled. A stake struck him through the door, and hit him in the chest.

"Gohda!" Shannon cried. The door unlocked, and Beatrice, in her regular dress, and her furniture poured through the door. George stuck his arm out to protect Shannon.

-

"I…can end this." Battler said to himself. "This game can end."

"What are you saying?!" A female voice said. Battler looked behind him. A woman with red hair, in a white dress and, and white hat, that blocked her face, was talking to him.

"I can-"

"You can't give up!" The woman said. Battler saw that she had long, red hair, and he recognized the voice from somewhere. "You have a missing family member to look after!"

"Ange…" Battler muttered. He remembered his six year old sister, staying at his grandparent's house. "I don't know what to do anymore!" He said frustrated.

"You can oppose her and win." The woman said.

"What…?"

"Remember the one that would be most affected." The woman said; she disappeared.

"I…"

He decided to go see what had happened during his absence. Battler saw Shannon with a stake through her head, and George through his heart, as the same with Gohda. He looked around, shaking his head.

"George…" He said. Something shined from his hand; he saw a small hand mirror. Except, it wasn't shining towards him, it was shining towards something in the corner.

He saw a long rectangular object, covered by a cloth. Battler walked to it, and took off the cloth, and looked at it. His reflection grimaced back at him. He knew it, just a regular mirror.

_Mugen…_

Battler looked around. Nothing but darkness, his reflection, and three corpses.

_Endless…_

Battler looked at the mirror. His reflection was still there, reflecting what he could see.

_World…_

"Join me! Come to my fantastic world!" An inane voice a cackled.

And with that, Battler was pulled through the mirror. Completely unknown to him, was his future in the mirror.

He entered a reverse world.

* * *

**A/N: So...? Is it good? I think I messed up some parts of it. But...I'm glad that I wrote something for Umineko! I wanted to write something with Maria in it...but I couldn't think of anything. Next chapter will be out soon...hopefully...  
Remember, from this point on, Battler is in a different world, not the Meta-world. And I'm not going to spoil the rest.  
Please review!**


	2. A Different Dimension

**A/N: Hi hi!!! Sorry for not upldating for so long...if that was long? I'm very happy that a lot of people read this! Thank you reader! ^_^  
From now on, "Mirror World" is the name for the place Battler was pulled through at the end of last chapter. "Normal World" is the place where...Battler orignally was. I'm not going to write a lot...because I don't have a lot to say in the beginning. So, enjoy reading chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Umineko No Naku Koro Ni belongs to 07th Expansion, not me. I only own the plot. If I did own Umineko...that would be cool! Yet, impossible... :(**

* * *

**|Mirror World|**

The last thing Battler remembered before falling unconscious, after he was pulled through the mysterious mirror.

Battler slowly regained his consciousness.

"tler…Battler!" Beatrice shouted. He sat up and shook his head. Opening his eyes, he saw Beatrice, her face reflected annoyance. Battler wondered what made her that way.

"Get up, worthless mortal." She sneered. Battler clearly saw her disdain for him. When Battler didn't get up, she kicked his leg and said, "Get up! I don't want to waste time, idiot!"

Battler stood up, and silently nodded.

"As you were sleeping, I carried out the last few twilights. Where's your evidence?" Beatrice asked.

"Give me some time to think…" Battler said. Beatrice huffed and stomped a foot.

"All your stupid excuses! If you can't make up something, you believe in witches and magic, isn't that true?"

"…I don't know. Last thing I remember…is nearly becoming your furniture…" Battler said, he scratched the back of his head. Beatrice cackled.

"Do you accept?" She smiled.

"No…" Battler said. He shook his head. "I can't. Ange is waiting for me. Who will look after her?"

"Humph. Where is your evidence then?" Beatrice asked.

"Why are you acting so weird?!" Battler asked, he grabbed her shoulders and started shaking them. Beatrice shrugged off his hands and stepped away from him.

"What do you mean? You're the one who's acting weird, sleeping in your dead aunt's room." Beatrice said. "I guess that's the type of lazy person you are." She said.

"What is this place?" He asked himself and looked behind him. There was no mirror.

"Maybe…I was just imagining this." Battler said.

"Well, I'll leave you." Beatrice said. "In your crazy world. Hurry up and give in." Golden butterflies wrapped around Beatrice, and she disappeared.

"What happened…?" Battler asked. He disappeared, to go watch over Rosa, Maria, and his other self.

"Maria…come over here." Rosa said. Maria nodded and walked over to Rosa. She pointed her gun at Battler, he stiffened. "I turned around to face the window a minute ago, and that letter wasn't there."

"I didn't put it there." Battler said. Rosa scoffed.

"Can you prove you're not a wolf?" Rosa said.

"How about you!" Battler said, pointing his finger at Rosa. "You could have killed all your siblings and their children just to get Kinzo's wealth!"

"Why…you…!" Rosa muttered angrily. She pulled the trigger, aiming at Battler.

"Mama!" Maria shouted at Rosa and tugged at her dress. Rosa shook her head and lowered the gun.

"I'm sorry Battler…it's just that…being away from Suzuki…and the fear of being killed on this island, it just clouded my judgement." Rosa said.

"It's okay, I didn't put the letter down…Beatrice did." Battler said, matter-of-factly.

"Battler," Maria laughed. "There's no such thing as witches."

"Yes, there is, Maria. If you don't believe in her, you won't see her."

"If I believe in her, she won't come, because witches are only in fairy tales." Maria scoffed.

The whole room was colored gray, and everything stopped. The meta-world Battler was sitting on one of the chairs, staring at Rosa, Maria, and himself.

"What is this…?" He said to himself. Maria didn't believe in witches, or said the 'Uuu~' sound, at the end of each sentence. He was guessing Rosa actually had a boyfriend, and his other self believed in witches. He was too bewildered to think what everyone else was like when they were alive.

The gray screen disappeared, and everything started moving again.

"I doesn't believe in that crap!" Maria said. She ran away from Battler. She ran out of the room.

"Maria!" Rosa shouted. She sighed and glared at Battler. Battler shrugged and sat down. Rosa ran after Maria.

Maria was standing before the painting of Beatrice; she was glaring invidiously at it. Rosa slowed her pace and walked behind her. She was staring at the painting too.

"Damn witch." Maria said at the painting and clenched her fists. "Stop poisoning my cousin's mind!"

They turned around, because they heard footsteps.

Battler was turning running past them. Rosa shouted out his name, and waved to him, but he ignored them and kept running.

"Battler!" Maria shouted while running. Rosa followed Maria.

Battler stopped at the end of the hall, back faced towards them. Rosa and Maria stopped and saw a Golden butterfly floating around Battler. Then, they heard giggling.

The figure that looked like Battler disappeared and replaced itself with Beatrice.

"Surprise!" She said and laughed. Goat-headed butlers appeared on both sides of the halls. Maria and Rosa looked around horrified.

"I heard you don't believe in witches, Maria." Beatrice said. "I'm here to prove that wrong!"

"Witches don't exist! Beatrice doesn't exist!!" Maria shouted and closed her eyes. When she opened them, to her dismay, Beatrice was still there. "Mama! Witch! Witch!" Rosa hugged Maria, and pointed the gun at Beatrice.

"How many times have I told you humans that bullets don't effect me?" Beatrice said and laughed. She smiled eerily at Maria. Maria shivered.

"Witches don't exist…I told Maria that…and I never lie to her!" Rosa said. She fired at Beatrice, but the bullet clanged to the floor before it could even get close to her.

They all heard the loud gong of midnight. Rosa and Maria flinched for a minute, looking at the ceiling. Then, they looked back at Beatrice, who was grinning at her prey.

"On the ninth twilight, the witch shall be revived and none shall be left alive." Beatrice cackled. She snapped her fingers, and the goat headed butlers rushed at her from both sides. Rosa shot two, and then noticed she was out of bullets. She tossed the gun and the pack of bullets she carried to Maria, and took Maria's bag.

"Maria, be a good girl, and please load mommy's bullets." Rosa said. Maria nodded and started packing the bullets into the gun. The goat-headed butlers ran toward her, and Rosa slammed them in the head with Maria's backpack. One jumped onto Maria, pinning her to the ground.

"Mommy!" Maria shouted.

Rosa smashed the bag in its face, and the butler disappeared, a few butterflies fluttering away from where it once was. Maria scrambled to her feet and ran to her mom's side, trembling. She handed the gun to Rosa.

"I loaded the gun!" Maria shouted over the growls of the goat-headed butlers. Rosa took the gun and thanked her.

Beatrice grinned maliciously.

"Maria…" Rosa said. Maria looked up at her tense mother.

"Yeah?"

"Don't believe in her no matter what…I'm sure this is just a dream…"

"Okay." Maria said confidently. "I will never believe in them."

In a few minutes, two screams were heard. And blood splatted onto the epitaph in front of the portrait of Beatrice. The last line of it flashed with light, as a butterfly flew past it.

_On the ninth twilight, the witch shall be revived, and none shall be left alive._

"What's happening…?!" Battler said. "Rosa and Maria are acting weird. Aah! This is that damn mirror's fault!" Battler yelled clutching his head.

Maria was dead, Rosa was dead, and his other self and Genji was probably dead. The last people were dead. The last sacrifices for Beatrice's revival.

"Battler." Beatrice said and cackled. "I feel more of my power returning to me, have you given up?" A golden butterfly fluttered in front of Battler, and it transformed into Beatrice.

"Yes…just stop this! This insane game! I believe in witches. Lead me to the golden land." Battler said. Beatrice grinned and stuck one of her feet from the bottom of her dress.

"Kiss my shoes. Glorify my name!" Beatrice said. Battler crouched down and kissed the tip of her shoes.

Beatrice's mad laughter filled the mansion.

"Ugh…I…feel bad…" Maria said and groaned as she woke up. She looked around her; she was in what appeared to be the dining hall, except it was much darker. "Mama?"

A golden light flashed in the corner of her eyes, she turned to it, seeing Beatrice sitting in one of the chairs across from her. She smiled and a golden pipe appeared in her hands, she tapped the table, and a box wrapped decoratively with ribbons and wrapping paper appeared in front of her.

"Where's mama?" Maria asked. Beatrice smiled. She pointed next to Maria.

"She's right here." Beatrice said. Maria turned in her seat to look for Rosa, and saw her; she had an evil grin on her face. It scared Maria, but she was glad to see her mother.

"Mama!" Maria said, "I found you!"

"Shut up!" Rosa said. Maria fell silent; Rosa had never said shut up to her before.

"Maria, can you please turn your attention to the box?" Beatrice asked. Maria looked at the red box in front of her. Beatrice snapped her fingers, and Rosa held the box in her hands.

"This was your present for getting an A on your English test." Beatrice said. Maria opened the box and took out a tiny doll, which looked similar to her, except without her clothing and purse. Instead, it had a plain pink dress, and a red purse. She gasped, with shock.

"Do you know what would happen if I…" Beatrice smiled at the doll; Rosa took the doll out of Maria's hands, and threw it to the wall. The doll fell to the ground, and Maria saw pieces of it, broken. Maria felt tears in her eyes. She had promised to always keep it safe, and clean it every week. Maria looked at her lap, to hide her shame of being irresponsible.

"And this, was your favorite memory of your mother." Beatrice said. A heavy smoke spilled out of the pipe, and surrounded the room; Maria could not even see her hands. She looked around, but two gloved hands held her face in a straight direction. In front of her, was a scene of her mom and her eating chocolate cake and reading a picture book together. They were both laughing and pointing at the picture of the frowning little kid covered in water.

"Mama!" Maria shouted at the scene. But, they kept laughing, completely ignoring her.

In a second, the smoke disappeared, and Maria tried to find her mom, but the hands kept her head in place. They let go of her, and Maria looked to her side, to find two goat-headed butlers. Their right arms lay horizontally in the air, at their chests, and they stared ahead, like military soldiers.

Rosa walked up to Beatrice's left side, a vindictive smile taking over half of her face.

"Did you know I never loved you?" Rosa asked. "I never did, ever since you were in my womb!"

"No…Mama said she loves me. I believes Mama." Maria said confidently. She distorted her grim features into serious, determined attitudes.

"It's true, your mother hates you. Or else…or else, she wouldn't have done this!" Beatrice said and pointed at Rosa. A small, yellow stuffed animal appeared in her hands. It had a red scarf, and orange lion ears. Maria recognized what it was and stared at it, trepidation and anxiety filling her.

"…Sakutaro!" Maria said. Beatrice grinned.

"Yes, the stuffed animal that your mother made for your birthday." Beatrice said.

Then, Rosa ripped the head of Sakutaro off of it's body. Maria burst into tears and jumped out of her seat. The goat-butlers put her back in, and tried to restrain her.

"SAKUTARO!" Maria screamed. Rosa grinned at the two pieces of Sakutaro, and the pieces of cotton that spilled out and sat next to his body. Maria shook her head and kept screaming for her stuffed animal, her favorite one. The present that she promised to never even let a scratch on, that was why she didn't bring it to Rokkenjima.

"Believe in witches Maria…and we can bring back Sakutaro…and punish your mother!" Beatrice said.

"That isn't Mama!" Maria said, wiping her tears, and pointed to Rosa. "I would know my mommy, and that isn't mine, she would never rip Sakutaro!"

"Beato." Battler said and appeared at the head of the table.

_I don't know what's happening… _He thought.

"B-Battler?" Beatrice asked. She was clearly surprised. Maria looked happy. Battler grinned.

"Battler!" Maria said happily.

"You can't torture my little cousins." Battler said.

_…but I can't give up!_

"I…thought you gave up…" Beatrice pouted.

"When I saw that throughout all this, Maria still denied your existence, I regained my fighting spirit. I will keep fighting." Battler said.

"Hmph…ruin my plans. Very well, I accept your challenge, Ushiromiya Battler!" Beatrice said and laughed.

**|Normal World|**

"Where is Battler?" Beatrice asked. She impatiently tapped her foot. She saw one of her butterflies find Battler asleep in Natsuhi's room, in the corner. Beatrice walked over to him, to make sure it was her opponent. He snored and rolled over. Beatrice lightly tapped his side with one of her high heels. He shook his head as if to shrug off something. Beatrice kept poking his side with her foot. He eventually was irked by her actions and opened his eyes. He yawned and sat up.

"What…do you want…Beatrice?" Battler asked.

"Did you accept?" Beatrice asked. Battler didn't look tired anymore.

Battler grinned.

"Of course, I would do anything for you, my love, Beatrice. Is that all you wanted?" Battler said.

Beatrice was horrified.

"E-Excuse me?" Beatrice asked. Battler kneeled before her, took her hand in his, and then kissed it.

"I would do anything for you." He repeated. Beatrice let go of his hand and stepped back.

"A-Are you okay…Battler?!"

"Seeing your face always makes me better." Battler said. Beatrice didn't know what to do. She was already horrified enough. She did like Battler…but she liked him, not loved him.

"I-I…I'm confused…what happened?" Beatrice asked.

"Nothing…did something happen?" Battler asked, confused.

"I…you…what?" Beatrice asked. Then, a thought struck her. She took off her confused look and replaced it with her normal frown. "If your trying to utterly confuse me, it's working."

"Why would I do that?" Battler asked and laughed. He pulled her body towards his and embraced her.

He whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Beatrice fainted.

* * *

**A/N: SO. How was it? I actually showed this to my little brother, and it was kind of funny, because he was laughing/shocked at the part where Maria didn't believe in witches. And Maria is my fav character! D: BUT. She is still the same in the normal world ;). I actually liked the end...but I can't write anything romantic :P because I have no experience without whatsoever. I like BeatoxBattler kind of...but not to the point where it's SO AWESOME!  
Sooooo....see you next chapter! (not exactly seeing...but you get it...)**

**P.S. I don't know if this happens to everyone's computer..but it happens to mine...whenever I go to preview this story, THIS PARTICULAR STORY, it isn't formatted correctly(i.e. indentations). I am sorry if that happens to you, while reading this. Because, i do indent the original document, but it turns out...un-indented.**


	3. The Past

**A/N: ;_; Thank you so much everyone!!! For the hits, reviews, favs, etc. ^_^ I really appreciate it! And to CrazyDanii ws-h, of course I'm going to continue this! I would never stop, even if all of you guys left me(laugh). My fav stake is Amsodeus :3 I wouldn't mind going against her.  
Anyway! Chapter 3 is up! This starts from III-I! Virgilia!!!! :D She's my second fav character. Since I don't know Beatrice's name when she was a little kid, I'm just going to put 'little girl' or 'girl', sorry. Eh...I don't have anything else to write...so, enjoy reading chapter 3! (And thanks for everything!) ^_^**

**Once again, I don't own Umineko, 07th Expansion does.  
AND, I do not own _The Fountain Head_, Ayn Rand does. If no one knows what I am talking about, read on!**

* * *

**|Mirror World|**

-

_"…mmm…there! I finished cleaning the vase!" The little girl said. She smiled triumphantly at her clean vase. A golden butterfly passed by her, and she followed it with her eyes in amazement. The butterfly stopped and transformed into The Golden Witch, Beatrice._

_"Princess…tsk, tsk, tsk." Beatrice said and wagged her finger. She walked to the vase, and knocked it over with her hand. The little girl ran to it, but it shattered before she could even take two steps. Her eyes watered, and frowned at the small, glittering pieces of the vase. She crouched down and picked up one of the pieces. A tear rolled down her cheek, and then splatted onto the piece._

_"I worked hard on cleaning this!"_

_"What if I told you I could bring the vase back to when it was perfectly fine?" Beatrice said._

_"Please do!"_

_"I thought you didn't believe in magic, and that my services to your family were a waste of time and money?"_

_"No! They're not! I believe in magic! My parents…will get mad at me…if they found out I broke it."_

_Beatrice nodded and took out a wand, it looked as if it was carved out of a black rock, and had jagged edges everywhere, but it had green lines going up the sides. She waved it at the air in front of the vase, and with each stroke of perfection, golden butterflies followed the wand._

_"Come now…try to remember your form, I'm sure it was beautiful."_

_The vase's broken pieces were wrapped in golden light, and were floating-reassembling themselves into the shape of a vase. The golden light flashed and disappeared, and the vase was there. Beatrice gasped in amazement._

_"Your magic is so cool! I wish I could do magic like that! Can you teach me?"_

_"Humph, I will." Beatrice said and smiled._

_"Catch that cat!" A voice shouted. A servant was chasing a cat, who was running down the hall way. It jumped up to the end table the vase was on, and its feet knocked it off. The little girl ran to the vase, she slid to the floor, and caught it in her hands. She sighed with relief, and was about to put it back, when…_

_It burst. The pieces dropped to the ground, like when a balloon bursts and the plastic floats to the ground. The little girl was astonished. Beatrice giggled. The girl felt like bursting herself, now it seemed that she broke it._

_"Oh no! Princess broke the master's favorite vase!" The servant said and ran away. Beatrice walked to the girl, who was now standing._

_"My magic only temporarily recreates something. What all witches need to strive for is Endless Magic."_

_"Endless Magic…?" The girl asked._

_Beatrice nodded._

_"I'm going to become an Endless Witch." She said firmly. "And make everyone around me happy."_

_"Or…use it for evil to toy around with the worthless mortals." Beatrice muttered._

-

_"Father! Tell me a way in why I am inferior to Rosa!" Rudolf nearly shouted to his father. He smiled and smiled bigger._

_"You are not; I shall divide the amount of money each of you gets evenly. Do not think I don't take you equally with the rest of your siblings." Kinzo said. He laughed. "I'm trying to be the best father I can be!"_

_"If you were, you would let me inherit the whole thing." Rudolf muttered angrily._

_"Now now, son, I have to be fair, or else no one will get their share of the inheritance when they grow up. However, I will take it away from you if you do not study more. So…go be a good son and study more of your arithmetic and…other stuff." Kinzo patted his son's head and chuckled. Rudolf didn't take the frown off his face, but sighed and walked to his room. His dad breathed in, looked at the sky, and exhaled. "I'm raising a good family." He said to himself. Rudolf stuck his tongue out at his father's back and ran away to the gardens._

_He glared at the floor, as if he wanted it to explode from the power of his fear. He felt like giving up the fight to be the sole inheritor of the Ushiromiya wealth and to resort to simply please father. That was the only thing he could do._

_**People like you just sicken me. Just give up and die. **__A voice said. Rudolf was sure it was spoken aloud, he was sure he was hearing it in his mind. A transparent figure appeared in front of him. It looked like Rudolf, but as a teenager. His hair was black and split to the side, and he had a loose jacket. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned, and a loose tie hung lazily from around his neck. He was grinning at his older self. Rudolf's eyes displayed his shock for seeing the specter._

"_Who are you?" Rudolf asked. It certainly couldn't be him._

_**I am you, duh. Doesn't the Ushiromiya inheritance sound good to you? You and all that gold? How about we take it for ourselves, what do you say…me?**_

"_I want to be the inheritor…" Rudolf stammered. "But how?"_

_**You just have to believe in my magic. It's the easy way to make dad give up the ring and all that other stuff. So, do you believe?**_

"_I believe!" Rudolf said, a little louder than he wanted to._

_**Good. **__His younger self started chuckling._

"Ugh…" Rudolf moaned as he woke up. His head leaned against the wall, even though it did nothing to ease his boat-sickness. What was worse was his daughter's screams, "I'm going to fall!!!!!" It was her fault for standing at the front of the ship anyway. His son was sitting beside her, calmly, as if the boat wasn't violently crashing against the waves. "That dream again…"

"Rudolf…are you okay?" Kyrie asked. He looked up at his wife, completely dressed in pink, with makeup covering her whole face. Sometimes, he wondered why he married her.

"I'm fine…" He said. She was already digging through her purse before he could say

"I have some aspirin in here!" Kyrie exclaimed and held out a large cylinder of medicine in the air. Everyone turned their attention to her.

He sighed and shook his head. He had a horrible headache that medicine could never ease.

-

"FINALLY!" Battler said. He stretched his arms in the air and exhaled. "I was on that boat for hours!"

"It was only one or two…Battler." Ange said.

"Sure, whatever." He said and waved dismissively at her. She stuck her tongue out at her and ran to Maria. She smiled and showed her book to Ange.

"I have a new novel Ange! It's entitled, _The Fountain Head_!!!!!" Maria said. She hugged her book and hopped around with excitement. Ange looked confused.

"Can I read it?" Ange asked. Maria stared blankly at her, and then hesitantly handed the book to her. Ange turned to the first page. She squinted at the book and tried to read it. "Ro…Ro…a…rk…Roark…stood on the cl…cli…cliffs…naked…?" She read aloud. She handed the book back to Maria. "I don't want to read it, please."

"No one can fathom the faith and love that I append to these books…" Maria said and sighed. She looked up at the sky hopefully. She clenched a fist. Ange noticed a gleam of determination in her eyes. "I will find someone like me some day!"

"Are you…lonely?" Ange asked. Maria shook her head and smiled at her six-year-old cousin.

"Of course not! My diminutive cousin, I haven't seen you for six years, but you are constantly concerned regarding my vigor, how endearing. I shall illustrate to you the veracity as well as the mendacity of this atoll!" Maria said and pointed to the forest surrounding the docks.

"Ah!" Ange gasped. She heard a legend from her grandpa that a witch lived in the forest. "Beatrice lives in there, right?!"

Maria made a sound similar to the sound of a buzzer.

"As cerebral as you are, Ange, you still lack certain information. Such as…" Maria turned her whole body to the forest, and then inhaled deeply, and continued, "BEATRICE DOES NOT EXIST!!!!!!" She shouted.

A flock of seagulls cawed and flew from the forest.

* * *

**A/N: I actually did read like....340 pages(?)of _The Fountain Head_.** **It's so hard to read!! And I didn't understand 1/4 of it...but, I actually did take the sentence that Ange read aloud from the very first chapter. Writing Maria OOC is hard! I thought writing OOC characters would be easy... Also, everyone noticed that Ange has come to the island! Do you think I will take someone out? :) who knows? Maybe I will! Does anyone like the new Kinzo? I don't like him that much...(when he's evil and crazy, and all that)....so I had fun writing him as super nice and...not...crazy. Thanksgiving is coming up, so if I don't finish chapter 4 by then, Happy Thanksgiving! ^_^**


	4. Lovely

**A/N: I am back! With another chapter! Sorry I keep switching between the two worlds...but that's the only way I can write this story... ;-; I feel so loved with all the reviews and favs you all gave this story. Thank you readers!!!  
BTW, I might not be able to update on week days ever again, because of homework. But, I'll still update on weekends! :)  
To Jhon117: Thank you for the review, but at the end of the second chapter, Battler regained his will to fight near the end of chapter 2. About the other Battler who DOES believe in witches...that will be answered in this chapter.  
To CrazyDanii ws-h: Yes, Ange is on the island =) You'll see why. Actually, Mammon is my second fav out of all the stakes.  
Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Umineko, or else it would be as messed up as this story :P**

**

* * *

**

|Normal World|

_What am I going to do with you? _Beatrice thought. She sighed and tried to kick Battler's face. He was rubbing his cheek against her leg. Not that she did not want him to…but it was disturbing. Battler's face met Beatrice's high heel, and he let go of her leg. He started furiously rubbing his bruised cheek.

"I enjoy anything you give me." Battler said and smiled. He pointed to his face. "Want to kick my face some more?"

"GAAH!" Beatrice screamed and stepped back, Battler was hugging her waist. "GET OFF OF ME!!!"

She pounded him on the head, but he wouldn't loosen his grip.

"Not until you tell me you love me."

"I…I…I don't!" Beatrice said. Battler let go, and slid to the ground, as if he were jell-o sliding down a window. He looked up, with eyes full of tears; his face looked hurt as if she slapped him. If she compared him to a sad dog, she wouldn't tell who looked sadder.

"You don't?" Battler asked, in the tiniest, childish voice Beatrice has ever heard. Beatrice frowned and looked away.

"I-I just don't like you like this…you're scary!" Beatrice asked him. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "…What happened to you?…"

With a flash of golden butterflies, she disappeared.

"What happened to me?" Battler asked himself. He scratched his head. "Well…the last thing I remember is someone pulling me through a mirror…but that's not important! I'm losing this awkward Beatrice! I have to act…as what she thinks is normal?" He said to himself. He began to think.

"Hmmm….I got it!"

-

Beatrice sighed. "Hey…Ronove…" She said. Ronove smiled with amusement.

"You seem down." Ronove said. "Is it a certain someone's fault?"

"Yes." Beatrice snapped. "It is. Battler, goes to think for a few hours, and then I find him asleep on the floor. When I wake him up, it's like he's a completely different person! All of a sudden, he said he believes in witches, AND he acted like he was madly in love with me!"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"I want the old Battler back!" She wailed. Ronove patted her back.

"Let's go greet your opponent." He said. The two disappeared. They appeared sitting in one of the chairs in the main room they talked to each other. Battler was sitting calmly on one of the chairs across from her and winked at Beatrice. Ronove smiled wryly, and Beatrice glared at him. She was blushing.

"So! Beatrice! I'm ready for the new game." Battler said. He looked determined and to Beatrice, it seemed confidence was radiating off him, like UV rays off a sun. He looked the same as he did before he woke up.

"Is this what you call madly in love with you?" Ronove whispered in Beatrice's ear. Then, he chuckled.

_Damn it… _She thought. _He was probably acting like this to make me go paranoid and seem crazy to everyone I know…_

"Never. Mind." She replied. She pointed to Ronove. "By the way, this is my head furniture, Ronove…he came."

"No matter who you bring over, only you can capture me with your endless love." Battler said and smiled. Beatrice blushed again. Ronove chuckled.

"Oh, I get it now!" He said, eventually bursting into laughter.

"Shut up!" Beatrice growled.

"I didn't say anything, milady."

"You were about to!"

"How do you know? You can't read minds, now can you?"

**|Mirror World|**

"…try to remember your form…I'm sure it was beautiful…" Beatrice chanted. She was waving her hand around the sickly rose, three golden butterflies fluttered around it. The rose was enveloped in a golden light, and transformed into a regular looking rose. The golden light shattered, and Beatrice looked down at Ange, who was covering her eyes with her hands. "Ange, you can open your eyes now."

Ange opened them and gasped with delight.

"Amazing!!! Thanks Beato!" Ange said. "I want to become a witch like you, as soon as I can!"

"You can, I too wished for the same thing, and succeeded." Beatrice said and smiled. She took out an envelope and handed it to Ange.

"Read this to everyone when they are finished eating." Beatrice instructed. Ange nodded and skipped away happily. "So, I have come to play your game once again. Have you prepared enough coins for tonight's bet?"

In the house, the figure was cackling, she had a long black dress that was blown back by the rainy wind.

"Of course! I've been waiting to see you for so long. Too bad, you will lose. So take it!" She said. She took the Ushiromiya ring off her finger and threw it into the sky. A bolt of lightning shot where it was in the air.

Beatrice prepared to catch the ring that was falling towards her. Instead, someone appeared in front of her.

"Ronove." Beatrice said and sighed.

"It has been a while since we last spoke." Ronove said.

They appeared in the room they mainly fought in. Beatrice pointed to Ronove.

"This is a great demon, who is the twenty-seventh highest rank noble of Hell." Beatrice said. "He's also a horrible butler."

"I now serve as head furniture to Beatrice, the Endless Witch." Ronove said as he slid the ring onto Beatrice's middle finger. He bowed to Battler.

"He's slightly useful, but…he has a lot of…weak points." She said. Then she rested her cheek on the back of her hand and looked away. "I was stuck with a sick butler." She muttered.

Ronove only nodded.

"Ptch. So not only goat-headed butlers and bare-legged girls appear all over the place, but now we have a butler showing up too…it's pissing me off…" Battler said. Beatrice giggled.

"The good thing about him, is that he's a dutiful and loyal servant."

-

"These conditions apply equally to anyone who can read the epitaph. If you find the gold, I shall return everything. So please enjoy your battle tonight with Kinzo to the fullest. Beatrice the Golden." Ange said. Battler was scared of the evil smile she put on. Maria scoffed and slammed her-thick-novel on the table.

"This is ridiculous!" She said, and took off her glasses, and glared at each individual sitting at the table. In turn, everyone looked away or flinched. She poured all the hatred in her, to one glare directed towards Ange. She started crying.

"Cousin Maria scaring me!!!!" Ange cried. Jessica hugged Ange, and patted the back of her head.

"That's right!" Rosa agreed. She stood up. "My daughter is the only one who can become the true Ushiromiya inheritor!"

"Moreover, Grandfather Kinzo would be a fool to give up his ring."

"Well…let's go check!" Rudolf said.

_Our magic is working! _His other self said. He was floating next to him. Rudolf gasped and looked to his left, but he was gone in an instant. Six adults stood up and followed Maria to go to Kinzo's room; Rudolf, Eva, Hideyoshi, Krauss, Natsuhi, and Rosa.

"Grandfather Kinzo!" Maria shouted while knocking the door of his room. "Are you there?"

No response.

A giggle was heard from behind the door, "Hehe…such noisy humans…" A voice said. It was a feminine voice. Maria backed away from the door, bewildered. "I should just kill them all….hehehe…" When the group heard this, they all stiffened. Rudolf turned his back to the group, and ran away from them.

_I can't die…not now! _Rudolf told himself. Yet, he left his family to die from whatever was behind the door. All they knew was it definitely wasn't Kinzo. However, what if there was no one behind the door, nothing going to kill them? What if it was all a little prank?

He kept running, shaking off his thoughts of turning back.

"Whoever you are, by my supposition, a woman, I suggest you discontinue startling us with infinitesimal jokes, and illustrate to us who you are in addition as to wherever Kinzo Ushiromiya is." Maria said boldly. The other adults stepped forward behind Maria and nodded.

"Yeah!" Rosa agreed.

"Oho…do you want me to come out?" The voice asked, giggling once again. Maria noticed she was shivering, but she shook her head, as if trying to stop her shivering. The voice cackled, "I can smell fear. Fear…"

"J-Just come out already!" Maria shouted. In response, she got a laugh. In a few minutes, the door's handle was being twisted. Maria clenched her fists, and tried to look confident. The door opened.

"Do you want to know what happened to your grandfather?" The voice asked and cackled.

Six screams erupted in the hallway….but no one heard.

"Nh…" Shannon groaned and clutched her head. Kanon walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine…I thought I heard something just now….No…it was just my imagination." She said and smiled.

She stood up and walked out, a beam of moonlight hit something on her left hand.

A ring glistened in the moonlight.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh. Who do you think gave her the ring? And it's in the mirror world! Who do you think was in Kinzo's room? Ronove!  
Sorry, I don't really know the places of the house very well ^^" so...about that place...where Battler is always in when fighting against Beatrice...I don't know what it's called, does anyone know?  
I love the Battler that is currently in the normal world, XD he's hilarious to me. Do any of you like Tales of Symphonia? If you do, doesn't that Battler remind you of Decus? He's hilarious. =)  
See you next chapter. ^-^**


	5. Broken Doll

**A/N: Hi hi! (my signature greeting) I am back with the fifth chapter!!! (man, I have to come up with better greetings). So, I checked the traffic for this story and I saw I got +1000 views!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!! ;w; Anyway, I'm going to skip to the 'response to the reviews' section.  
Apprentice Writer: Hmm...*thinks for a moment*  
Me: HEY BATTLER!!! IF YOU WEAR THIS COLOGNE BEATRICE WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!! *waves 'Oh Deu Seduction' bottle in the air*  
Battler: REALLY?!?!?!?! I WANT IT!!!!  
Kinzo(from normal world): GIVE ME SOME TOO!!!!  
CrazyDanii ws-h: Kihihi(I wish I could be Maria...), it's all part of my master plan *rubs hands together evilly*  
I.F.: Thanks. ^-^ You will figure who gave her the ring at the end of this chapter.  
SummerVegetable: I don't know...it's pretty funny to me...yeah, all we have to do is find a picture of Beatrice and make Gaap break it. (I don't really like Gaap :P)  
Jhon 117: Yeah, at first I meant to make it serious, but it turned out to be the opposite. He's doing that to make her happy! :)  
BTW, in the story I don't know what the name for the room Battler/Beatrice talk in, and I don't know how to write Rudolf's younger-version-person.  
Anyway, please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Umineko :(**

* * *

**|???|**

"Hmm…." A little girl said. She held her doll in front of her, it's skin looked pallid, it was decorated with high-quality, white clothes; above it's left ear a golden bow shimmered, and on it's back stuck out two small, yellow wings. It had the exact appearance of its owner, except that she wore clothes of the opposite shade.

Black. She had a long black dress that fell to her feet, and the hem puffed out so much that three of the girl could fit in the dress. Her sleeves were puffed out too, and her right arm bore a black glove that stretched all the way to her elbow; her left arm was blank, except for a little tattoo of a black devil's wing above her elbow.

The girl sat on a red throne, with gold lining, that aired the throne a king or queen would sit on. Around them, was nothing? Merely a vast color of white. As if they were in an insane asylum.

"I'm bored…no one told me it was good…" She said to the doll.

The doll shivered a few times, and then closed its eyes. They opened and looked up at its master. The girl let go of the doll, and it stood on her knees.

"It's okay, they will appreciate your gift, everyone does." The doll said to comfort her. It looked behind itself. "What's that?"

"Hmm? Oh…my head hurts…what's happening???" She asked the doll, she clutched her head. The doll gave her a look of sorrow and discomfort. A small red liquid streamed down her face, the doll was only more horrified.

"Is this really my punishment? To live endlessly in this place…" The girl began to cry. "…I…I…want to go home!!!" She wailed. The doll looked at her and patted her knee, but that didn't console the girl.

"This isn't punishment." The doll said and smiled, it only wondered how many times the others went through this. The girl looked down at the doll.

_Gotcha. _The doll smiled to herself. She closed her eyes, and then opened them, to reveal different color irises. They were dark green, which was not an unnatural color, but it helped the doll a lot.

"This is fun." The doll said, but it seemed as if it had a different voice. The girl stopped crying and looked at the doll, completely captivated. Their eyes locked.

_Hypnosis activation, now!_

"You like this place." It giggled. It cackled. "You _love _this place."

"I love this place…" The girl repeated.

Two spheres of red light floated from out of nowhere to the front of the throne. The doll broke their contact and looked behind her. It hopped off the girl's knees onto the ground, and then it began walking toward the two spheres. The two spheres glowed brightly.

It shook her head when inspecting one of the spheres. Then, it looked at the other, and once again shook its head.

"This is not good…they are turning upside down…" The doll said. The girl rested her chin on the back of her hand; her elbow was standing up on the arm of the throne. She seemed concerned, and completely forgot about her complaint merely seconds ago. "Their energies are…transferring?"

A golden light flashed, seven girls stood before the girl in similar outfits of the doll. They all bowed before her simultaneously. The girl smirked at her doll, who simply nodded. Her doll summoned the Seven Stakes of Purgatory. She mouthed something at her doll, and her doll smiled and tilted her head to the side, bewildered. The doll mouthed something back at her. The girl laughed.

The sisters looked at the two, confused.

After a few minutes, the girl stopped laughing, and wiped a tear off her cheek, she lazily waved her hand at the space besides the sisters. A purple light flashed. Seven girls were standing besides the Stakes of Purgatory wearing similar outfits of the girl on the throne. They were the Stakes of Purgatory too.

"Whoa. I have a twin!" Asmodeus said and giggled. "My twin looks so evil."

The other Asmodeus smiled back at her.

"What…does this mean?" Lucifer asked.

"HEY! I SAW YOU THROW THAT AT ME!!!!" Satan shouted at the other giggling Mammon, hiding behind the other Satan. Soon, the two sides began bickering, just like sisters.

"Shut up everyone!" The girl shouted, sounding a bit tired. Both sides bowed, and the two Lucifers glared at their sisters. The girl yawned.

"We are at fault; please forgive our insolence, your majesty." Both Lucifers said simultaneously, and then looked at each other, with surprised expressions.

The girl giggled. "Please, you flatter me all, but do not address me as 'your majesty'. I am not a queen or princess, I am simply a witch."

"We are sorry." The two Lucifers said simultaneously, again.

"Do not be, you are just furniture. I need this set of sisters" –The girls pointed at the sisters dressed in white- "to go to that orb. My doll will take in you there. And the other goes to the other one. Easy, right?"

The two teams of sisters nodded, and then they followed the doll. The doll nodded and gestured for them to hold hands. The doll snapped her fingers, and the sisters were gone in a flash of golden light. The other set looked at the girl. She smiled and snapped, in a flash of light, the seven were gone.

"I'm sad…no one but them can access this world. Let's give a twist to the ordinary…" She said to her doll. The doll said nothing, it stood there, its eyes were blank, and it did not blink. "Awww. You're time is up...."

She walked to the doll and picked it up. She sighed and whispered a word; a fireball appeared in her hand, the doll burned to ashes. She whispered another word, and the ashes formed another doll, the same as the other one, but it was just an effigy of ashes. She touched it, and it solidified, its skin turned ivory, her hair formed, and her dress and wings flashed white.

In a few seconds, the same doll that she burned, was created out of the ashes, and replicated the other doll. The girl picked it up and hugged it tightly. She shivered, it was cold. She did not have to say it aloud to hear her own thoughts, because the place seemed to reverberate it.

_Why won't anyone tell me I did a good thing?_

**|Mirror World|**

There was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me sir/ma'am…" Shannon said from behind the door. George opened the door. She bowed to him and then went to Rudolf, and bowed to him. "We found six dead bodies…"

"Of who?" Natsuhi asked. She stood up, raising her gun.

"We cannot confirm it, but…we believe it is Sir Krauss, Hideyoshi, Lady Maria, Eva, and Rosa. We have yet to find Master Kinzo." She said.

"Dad…" Jessica said, already crying. Natsuhi joined her. George glared at Jessica.

"Well! At least you have a mom! I don't have…anyone…" George said, his voice was shaking. Battler walked over to him and patted his back.

"You know, maybe the Golden Witch will grant your wishes, and resurrect your parents." Battler said. "There's that legend of her, right? The one where she has super big tits and is gorgeous?" Battler asked, grinning. George shook his head, frowning at his perverseness.

"It was just the one where she helped Kinzo with the gold thing." George asked. Battler shook his head.

"Your no fun...WAIT! So…Kinzo had her before me?!" He asked George incredulously while shaking his shoulders, as if he was asking him something completely important.

"Uh…I don't know…yeah, I guess…" George answered the best he could. He took Battler's hands off his shoulders and tried to regain the sad disposition that he had minute ago.

_Now that the old man is gone, I have her all to myself. _Battler thought. He smirked at the ground, trying to hide his joy.

Rudolf stood up and walked to the door. His movement disrupted the silence, everyone looked up to him.

"Where are you going?" Natsuhi asked, her eyes filled with suspicion. Rudolf stopped at the doorway.

"Taking a walk." Rudolf replied casually.

_Sure, Like anyone would believe that lie. _His other self said. He materialized before Rudolf, his overall appearance feathered and transparent.

"O-Okay. Be quick…." Natsuhi said, too tired and distraught to answer.

"Sure."

_Apparently stupid people like your sister._

"What the hell does this epitaph mean?!" Rudolf shouted at the plaque.

_Um…_

"Um?!"

_Sorry, we didn't pass our English now did we? It's all your fault. If you studied for once, god…this would've helped!_

"Shut up. At least, I'm doing something! Hmm…oh! I think I know what this means!"

_You think? That's really reassuring. Hey where are you going? _Rudolf was walking away from his younger self, who was floating in the air.

"Somewhere I haven't been since I was your age, want to come?" Rudolf asked. High-school Rudolf nodded and glided along with him, wondering where he was going. Rudolf stopped in front of two double doors. He opened the doors. The floating Rudolf now knew where they were. He gagged at the sight of it.

The library.

"Well, I don't like this place either, but who cares, we need to find the gold."

_Right…_

Rudolf walked before a ladder, and set down his rifle on the table near it. He climbed the ladder, taking out the book with the green cover he already spotted. He opened it and flipped through the pages. His other self was floating next to him reading it over his shoulder. Then, he looked away, too bored of it. He floated around the library looking at the other books. He dropped to the floor, and walked to the stack of papers in the corner.

"Of course!" Rudolf shouted. He slammed the book close. "Come on! I got where it is!" Rudolf said while climbing down the ladder.

His other self ignored him for a moment and looked down at the papers, labeled in bold at the top 'Furniture Account'. It was like a scientific journal, it had records of everything that happened to Shannon and Kanon. Including when they ate or went to the bathroom…and he didn't want to read on from that… He skimmed through it (because of the big words), and then saw a few more papers behind it. He looked at the last one, there was an entry that was dated a few weeks ago. Scribbled in black ink at the bottom was a statement that the person recording their actions happily accepted their marriage. He shuttered.

"What's wrong?" Rudolf asked and was about to walk over there. But his other self shook his head and floated away.

_Nothing. I'm going to take a nap._

"You can take a nap?"

_Yeah, spiritual figures get tired of floating around a lot, you know!_

"Okay…" He rubbed the back of his neck and walked out.

_SHANNON AND KANON ARE MARRIED?! _The young specter of Rudolf screamed in his mind. He clutched his heart, as if something struck it. _I never got to…with…her…awwww!!! I missed my chance!!!_

-

Rudolf walked down a spiraling staircase, to find the hidden treasure. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw a door, with something written in red. It looked like it was written in blood. It said 'On the tenth twilight, the journey should end and you will reach the village of gold.'

Rudolf stared at it for a moment, but then inhaled and opened the door. He walked into the well furnished room. It was almost as if it was new, or that someone lived there…. He looked around for a light switch, when he did he turned it on.

He looked around, examining the room. Until he felt something colorful shining brightly in the corner of his eye. He faced to see what it was—gold. Gold bars were stacked neatly into a mountain, and a red cloth adorned it.

Rudolf gasped. His eyes were filled with surprise. They slowly turned haughty. He grinned at the stack.

"I am the Ushiromiya inheritor!!!!" He said laughing with ecstasy, his arms pointed to the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N: So, that was chapter 5. ^^" Sorry that I couldn't find another way to say "Rudolf's younger self". Okay, so** **I.F., now you know who gave her the ring. And about the girl in the beginning, she IS a Umineko character, but I chose not to describe her, because...you're not supposed to know yet. And the doll was an exact replica of the girl who was creepy, but I chose not to describe her either. Also, about why I put "it", instead of she/he, is because...you'll find out. About the myth-mirror-world Battler, he is supposed to be like the Battler currently in the normal world (sorry if that confuses you, the Battler that LOVES Beatrice).  
I'm not going to tell you who the girl is until you find out, but I want to know who you think the girl is. So, I put a poll on my profile, if you want (please vote ^^"), vote from the selected people on the list.  
I just saw episode 25 preview...ANGE! NO!!! She's getting beaten up! D: Well, I know what happens in the end, Kasumi dies. :)  
And hopefully, I explain who that stranger in Kinzo's door was (it is a Umineko character! I am NOT using OCs!), because you still don't know who he/she is.  
Thank you so much for the views/reviews/etc, and I hope you all stay with me to the end! :)  
See you next chapter! (I also have to come up with better endings ^^")**

**^-^**


	6. Budding Romance?

**A/N: Hi hi! It's New Years Eve at my house, so HAPPY NEW YEARS! Or Happy Holidays! ^-^ I hope everyone had a great Christmas and got a bunch of presents! I got a bunch :D  
Also, I am sorry I did not update sooner, my teachers decided to cram all the homework they could into the last week of school, and then I went to vacation. This is the longest chapter I have posted so far, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* Not this again. Umineko belongs to 007th Expansion, and Chiaki Kon IS THE MEANEST PERSON I KNOW. XP**

* * *

"Aha! I caught up with you!" A voice said from behind Rudolf. He turned around in surprise and saw Battler, with Ange behind him. "I figured that you were doing something suspicious, and then I followed you all the way here! That means I'm the Ushiromiya inheritor too."

"No! I said that Rudolf was doing something suspicious, and then I followed him, but you came up…" Ange said.

"Shut up! You're too young to inherit a mountain of gold."

"NO!" Rudolf almost shouted. He raised his gun, pointing it at Battler. The two fell silent. "I am the inheritor. Rosa and Maria are dead, and maybe Kinzo too, that makes me the next to inherit the gold.

"Well, I'm a witness." Battler said, pointing to himself. "If you get all the gold, then I'll tell everyone you have hidden go-"

A gunshot erupted from the room.

When Ange saw her brother on the ground, with a bullet in his chest, she kicked him and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Serve you wrong." Ange said. Battler winced.

"T-That…hurts…" Battler said.

"It's actually 'serves you right'." Rudolf corrected.

"H-Hello! …I'm…DYING….right…now!" Battler said, gasping between each word. Rudolf and Ange ignored him and started a conversation about the gold and inheritance.

Six-year-old Ange put her hand out. Rudolf suspiciously eyed it, then grasped it and shook it up and down.

Battler was lying on the ground, and stared at them in confusion. He looked at his hands, which were stained with blood. Ange smiled and looked down at Battler, one of her front teeth were missing, which might have made her looked cute, if she didn't look so malicious.

"I just made a multi…multi…mutlti-mil…multi-million deals with dad, and you won't have any!" Ange said; she stuck her tongue out at him. He glared at her.

"You're too young to inherit any gold." He said. "And you can't just talk to dad like you know everything, you're… (What?)…five years old?"

"I'll get it twelve years later!!" She said. "When I'm all grown up!"

"This is apparently the only way I can shut her up about the discovery of my gold." Rudolf said and shrugged his shoulders. "But you aren't a threat."

"WHAT?! But! I'll tell everyone! I'll tell them all about the gold!!" He said, shaking with anger on the floor. Ange and Rudolf both shook their heads in pity.

"No you won't, at least not after this." Rudolf said. He leaned down and punched Battler in the face. He was instantly knocked out.

-

"Hey Battler?" Rudolf asked. He was sitting on the side of the bed Battler was lying on. He smiled faintly and looked down at Battler. "Sorry for …"

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF A FATHER ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!" Battler screamed. He sat up and started shaking Rudolf's shoulders. Rudolf looked startled and took off Battler's hands individually.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Rudolf asked, looking confused.

"You! You…shot me…and then, knocked me out!!!"

Ange, George, and Jessica opened the door, and stood in the doorway.

"Brother Battler! Are you okay?!" Ange asked. She grimaced and ran to his side. Battler pushed her away from him.

"Get the hell away from me!!! You were part of it too!"

"B-b-brother….h-hit…m-m-m-me!!!!" Ange wailed. Jessica ran to her side, and picked her up. Ange was crying on her shoulder. Jessica glared at Battler.

"What kind of mean brother are you?!" She asked, and stuck her tongue out.

"Battler!" Rudolf declared, looking shocked and stared at him incredulously. "You shouldn't treat your little sister that way! Go outside and walk with her, and talk about your problems in life."

"N-No!" Battler said. Rudolf was unswerving, he pointed at the door. "…but……humph…fine."

He took off the blanket and took his jacket hanging on the side of the bed, and then glared at Ange.

"Come on, twerp." He muttered angrily and walked out of the door. Ange tugged on a strand of Jessica's hair, and she let the six-year-old down. Ange waved at Jessica, and skipped after Battler. Once they were near the back door, Battler paused in the doorway.

"Once I find a good spot to leave you in, I'll abandon you, and tell dad you're missing." Battler said.

Ange sighed dejectedly, and looked down at the ground in sorrow.

-

"NOO! This gold only belongs to us! Well…now that he's left…IT'S MINE!!!!" The younger spirit of Rudolf said, and hugged the mountain of gold. A flash of gold, and a few golden butterflies, attracted his attention. He turned around to the origin of the flash. It was a woman with dark-blonde hair, put into a bun at the back of her head with two strands of wavy hair behind her ears, and she had a long black dress engraved with golden shapes. She was holding a golden pipe in one of her hands, and she gave off an air that she was someone superior to all.

"Humph…yeah, you can't have the gold. It's mine." The woman said, stating it as if it were her property.

"Who the hell are you?! You can't just take my gold! I found it first!"

"I'm Beatrice, the Golden Witch of Rokkenjima." Beatrice announced, as if she were self-proclaiming she were a queen.

"Didn't you say in that letter that you would??"

"Well, I lied." Beatrice said. "You have little power; you can't even do anything but keep yourself alive. Pitiful indeed."

"Golden Bitch…" Rudolf muttered. Beatrice looked up at him with fury, and the golden pipe snapped into two in her hands.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" She yelled. Rudolf put on a smug grin, then put his hands on his hips and stood up. He noticed he was taller than her.

"You heard me, Golden bitch." He said. Beatrice scowled at him, and then waved her hand in the air. A flash of golden light blinded Rudolf for a second, and then he looked at the figures that appeared before him, golden butterflies were flying around them.

"The Seven Stakes of Purgatory are here!" The seven girls shouted. They semi-bowed and then stood up and saluted Beatrice. Then they simultaneously glared at the young Rudolf.

"I want you to kill him." Beatrice stated, she pointed at Rudolf, who was looking at the seven girls in shock.

"Yes." Lucifer said, she looked at each of her sisters, and they all transformed into stakes.

"You're just going to kill me?" Rudolf said and laughed. "Well, I may not have a lot of magical power-stuff, but I'm pretty sure I could beat anyone as weak as you."

Beatrice's face was red with anger.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" Beatrice shouted at the sisters. They wasted no time. They shot themselves at Rudolf, but he simply stepped aside them.

"My, my, I must really be a chick magnet." He said as the stakes rushed towards each other. He grinned at Beatrice, who was still fuming and standing at him in disappointment.

One of the stakes transformed back into their human form. It was a girl with white hair, and red eyes, and was scowling at Rudolf. She looked angrier than Beatrice did. The girl whipped her right arm to the side, and a blue triangle of light surrounded it, in the shape of a sword.

"You are so annoying…" She said. "Why can't you just die easily?!"

The girl rushed forward to him.

"Satan!" One of the stakes shouted. They all reverted to their human forms, and watched the fight anxiously, knowing that there was a large possibility for Rudolf to win.

"Don't worry; I won't go away for you." Rudolf said and winked at her. She sliced vertically, but Rudolf stepped aside. She tried desperately to cut any part of his body, but was only successful in segregating the wind. She growled in frustration. Satan stomped her foot on the floor, and then felt two arms wrap around her, and a continuous puff of air near her ear. She blushed, and then thrashed around in his arms.

"Oh, of course if you want to die, I'd let that happen." He said.

Satan felt a sharp pain in her back. Then, before she knew it, she threw up. Something wet was on her chest.

"SATAN!" Six of the sisters shouted.

Satan wondered why they were screaming with concern in their eyes. She felt something…almost…come out of her chest.

"Goodbye, Satan. What a beautiful girl you would have been." Rudolf said.

Why is he saying goodbye? Satan wondered. Why were her sisters crying? She looked down; a large puddle of blood was beneath her feet. She fell to her knees, and then fell to the ground, powerless. She felt her limbs deaden. Frightened, she tried to find out what was happening to her. What's happening?! Am I…?!?!

Rudolf looked down at his opponent, who was supposed to be dead at any moment. She looked confused, and was looking up at her sisters with anxiety.

"Pathetic…" He scoffed. He turned back to look at Beatrice. Who wasn't there? Angry, he looked around. "Where the hell did that bitch go now?!"

He heard an eerie cackling echo through the room.

"Hmm…impressive power." The female voice said. A flash of gold once again lit the room for a second. Rudolf looked behind him, to see a girl that looked no more than eleven. She was wearing a pink dress, and had red bows in her blonde hair, with a plush pumpkin above her stomach. She was smiling at his feet, as if she refused to acknowledge his existence. He noticed her eyes were blank, as if dead.

"What? You want to go a round with me too? You would never last kid." He said. The girl's face contorted with anger for a second, then went back to her sedate smile.

"No…thank you…I would like to offer you Beato's power, how would you like that?" The girl asked. Rudolf face lit up with an asinine happiness.

"I like that idea." He said.

"Well…here you go." The girl said and tossed a ring at him. He looked at it.

"…The old man's ring…" Rudolf whispered to himself. "I…You…"

"Yes, please put it on your finger." She said. Rudolf nodded and put it on. When he looked up, he was in a different room. Different people were surrounding him, even his clothes felt different. He looked at himself; he was wearing a black cape over his regular clothes, like the one Kinzo wore. The girl tapped on his shoulder. He looked behind him and she motioned to the huge portrait that depicted Beatrice. She flicked her wrist, and it was replaced with a picture of him.

"All hail the Golden Sorcerer, Rudolf Ushiromiya." The girl grumbled apathetically. All the various people, goats, and furniture bowed to him. He stood there, shocked. The girl prodded him to a man with brown hair, a spectacle on his left eye, and a costume that resembled Genji's. Actually, the man looked similar to his family's butler. The man bowed his head and then looked expectantly at the girl.

"This…" The girl sighed, as if not wanting to be there. "…Is Beato's head butler…"

"My name is Ronove, Lady Lambdelta, and Sir Rudolf." Ronove said, as polite as he said it, Rudolf knew Ronove was gritting his teeth.

"You can ask him about anything you want, or make him do anything…but don't go too far…" Lambdelta said. She turned around, a girl about the same age was shouting at her.

"HEY! Lambda!!! Introduce me already!" The blue-haired girl yelled. Lambdelta caught Rudolf's attention, and then motioned to the blue-haired girl. She was smiling at Rudolf, and had a cat-like grin on her face. She also had a cattail swinging behind her legs swiftly.

"This is the witch of miracles, Lady Bernkaestal. It is indeed an honor to have the second most powerful witch at any occasion." Lambdelta announced. Rudolf said nothing; he didn't know how to talk to all the big witches, now that he entered their world. He still couldn't believe it all happened so fast.

"I don't like this kid anymore!" Bernkaestal whined. "He's not grateful enough!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Rudolf said. He was usually used to picking up women in his high school, but he didn't know how to deal with little kids…moreover witches, that could be thousands of years old, at least for all he knew.

"…But…your still pretty cute ~" Bernkaestal said seductively. She smiled, and then swatted a paw at him. He shivered.

"And as a gift, I'll give you Beato's furniture." Lambdelta said. She motioned to the seven girls in matching red and black outfits, bowing to Rudolf. They kneeled before him.

"Please ask us to do anything! We will do it without fail!!" One of them said, one with long black hair. He ignored them and stared at Satan, she was alive? Their eyes locked for a second, and then she looked away, blushing, and with a scowl on her face. He smirked. Satan was very cute when she was mad…which was practically all the time.

Being a witch would be wonderful. He could do anything, right?

-

Satan looked up at the sky.

With grief.

With bewilderment.

With…happiness?

She didn't know what was happening. Her heart pounded furiously when she was around him. Around Rudolf, but he was now named "Rolf," to not confuse himself with the human Rudolf. He was so full of himself. He made everyone come to a party that celebrated his achievement of becoming a sorcerer. He was around the same age she was, but…it didn't feel right. She was furniture, and he was a witch. Certainly, there was a big gap between those two races.

However, if she ignored that, would she still like him?

Even her sisters teased her. They all crowded around her, and patted her back or said that she was jealous, especially Asmodeus. She was wailing and said that Satan wasn't fair. Lucifer ignored her, and Leviathan punched her in the arm, but Satan had no way of foretelling the punch, her envy was 14 times greater. Belphegor didn't care, and Mammon and Beelzebub congratulated her. None of them actually comforted her; they just welcomed her as she was thrust into a new world. Satan was drifting into her thoughts, and felt like leaving reality. If only she could do that with Rudolf….

"What are you doing out here alone?" A voice asked from behind her. She closed her eyes, and inhaled. Then she looked behind her and turned around. Satan gasped, of course it was Rudolf. The person she didn't want to see. Or did she?

"W-What…a-a-are you doing here?!" She asked, half-scared and half-angry. Rudolf flashed her a mischievous grin. She couldn't like him; it would only cause more trouble.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Why don't you tell me that?" She grumbled, and looked away, so that he couldn't see her blush.

"Because I want you to guess."

"Uh…to look at the stars?" She asked, hoping that was his answer. She liked him…and probably failed to realize that she loved him too.

"Nope, even better." Rudolf said. His smirk discomforted Satan. They were silent for a while, and the uneasiness between them made Satan confused. She reflected trepidation in her eyes, and directed it to Rudolf, who she hoped saw her worry. Instead, he looked the same as he did a few seconds ago. She shivered, and then looked at the ground, waiting for him to say something. "I'm the Golden Sorcerer now."

"I know that."

"I'm practically a king, right?"

"…Yeah…"

"And you're my…furniture-no my servants, right?"

"…Yes…" Satan said. She was scared to where this conversation was going, especially since she wasn't looking at his face right now.

Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her, and a warm puff of air on her ear, every few seconds. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. She knew Rudolf was hugging her.

"Why…?" She asked, her voice trailing off, so that she didn't have to actually say it. Rudolf chuckled.

"Want to hear something?" He asked. He whispered in her ear.

As girly as this sounds, Satan gasped, and her eyes narrowed with shock.

-

"…what the hell is happening?!" The girl looking exactly like Satan asked her other sisters, who were garbed in white. She was staring in disgust at the scene displayed before her, a man hugging her twin. All of them gasped, in response. The twin of Lucifer bravely stepped forward.

"…Satan…you shouldn't swear…" Lucifer said, she opened her clasped hands and a sphere of light floated out of it, to the space between Satan and Lucifer. "Do you remember what we were ordered to do?"

"…No!" Satan's eyes widened in fear as she recognized what the sphere was. It emmited a flash bright enough to blind her, and when she regained her sight, she stared at Lucifer. "What happened?"

"Nothing, we were just talk-" Lucifer was interrupted by something that flew past her head. Before she could think about what it was, something hit Satan in the head and she grew angry, her face red, which was accompanied by a pink spot on her forehead. Lucifer heard snickering behind her and looked behind her, to see Asmodeus and Beelzebub grinning impishly. Lucifer and the other sisters glared at the two, who's smirks only widened.

"We need to refurbish them as well…" Lucifer announced. The other sisters nodded.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why, but when I edited this chapter it was...different...I had a weird feeilng about it. Also, I made this partly romance....(hope you don't mind)....it is my second attempt at romance, so hopefully it doesn't stink completely. Well, we see the white-clothed** **sisters in the mirror world. Why are they here? For a reason, which I will explain in the next chapter. Sorry if I confused you in this chapter at all, tell me if I did. Oh yeah, and tell me if I made the stakes OOC, because I'm not very good at thinking how to write them, so...please tell me if I did and how I can fix it.  
About SatanxRudolf: SO, it's a different pairing. BUT, before anyone thinks I'm bashing any other pairing with Rudolf/Satan, I'm not. This is for complete fun and humour. And people make weird pairings with some characters that people don't even care about, so yeah...**

**Happy Holidays, and see you next chapter!! :D**


	7. Slap and Ignore

**A/N: Chapter 7. Woohoo! ^^ Okay, recently, I got a comment, that stated that I was ignoring Battler...more specifically: "What about Battler? I miiiiissss hiiim!!!! D:". Something like that. Psh, this was all part of my master plan. I was purposely ignoring Battler! *actually forgot about him*  
Thanks for the reminder, Sakura! =)  
So...does anyone know why they didn't animate Ep5/6 for Umineko? Want to know why? Well, I don't know either! T_T  
BUT, I have been investigating that on japanese websites, like Umineko. tv (without the spaces). And since it is completely in Japanese, and Sakura moved, and I don't want to take advantage of my aunt's friend, I am using my handy(crappy) translation thingy. I just left-click and it translates. BUT, it doesn't correct grammar, spelling, pictures, videos, and special things...**

**Someone tell me why Umineko isn't being animated!!! (I know that Ep1-4 is different from Ep5-6, but still, they should animate it...) And why each volume of the Umineko manga is drawn by different artists!!!! Is Ryukishi trying to confuse us?!?!?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, fictional events, manga, etc. I only own the plot and my rant.**

* * *

"What's going on?" Battler asked. He clutched his head. "What is this supposed to mean?"

"Well, whatever it is, you have to solve it. Prove it." Beatrice said. She sighed and looked back down at a magazine.

"What are you looking at?"

"Magazine. What do you want with it?"

"Beato," Battler asked. He leaned closer to her, their lips were a few inches apart. She blushed. Maybe…she wouldn't mind a kiss. He grabbed her shoulders. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!?!" He shouted to her face while shaking her furiously.

Beatrice stood up angrily and took his hands off her shoulders. She was still blushing but looked down.

"What do you mean what happened to me?" She asked, her voice was shaking. Battler felt like slapping her.

"What? What…Happened…To…YOU?!?!"

He screamed.

"Wow, you screamed for twelve seconds. I think the question is, what happened to you!" She looked away from him, as if ignoring him. Beatrice tapped her foot impatiently. Battler stood there, confused and angry at the same time.

"What?" He asked.

"Ugh! You are so dense!" She shouted.

"Why don't we calm down over some cookies?" Ronove said and appeared before them, holding a plate of burnt cookies. They both cringed and looked away.

"N-n-no thank you." Beatrice said.

"I-I'm full…" Battler said, noticing hues of green on the cookies.

"Perhaps some tea then?" He asked, smiling. Battler gulped, there was no way to avoid this one. Ronove summoned a two tea cups in his hands, and a tea pot floating in the air poured them some tea. He held the cups out to them. Battler held out his hands. Ronove gave him the tea, and then turned to give Beatrice her tea. He heard a shatter. Battler was smiling.

"Ah, whoops, it seems that I've dropped my cup. Well…don't waste your tea on me, I'm too clumsy to even hold a tea cup." Battler said. Beatrice shot a glare at him. He grinned with triumph. Ronove waved his hand, another tea cup appeared, and the tea pot poured the tea. He handed it to Battler.

He sighed. He looked down at his tea and nearly dropped it. There was an eyeball in it. And the scary thing was, it wasn't like those fake eyeballs in cartoons, it was real. He would faint if it started blinking.

"What's in this?" Battler asked. He pointed to his tea. Ronove smiled and answered: "You're mother's eyeball."

"I SERIOUSLY DON'T WANT TO PUT UP WITH THIS CRAP." Battler said and threw the tea cup at the floor. He punched Ronove in the face, he didn't move or make any reaction. A small stream of blood trailed down his nose. "Do you think it's funny to put my mom's eye in my tea?!"

"Fine, I will leave." He said, slightly hurt, by the sound of his voice. He disappeared.

As soon as he left, Beatrice dumped her tea on the ground.

"Thank you!" She said and happily sighed. Then she stared at Battler again. "Solve the mystery thing already, I don't have another thousand years you know."

"What?!" Battler scoffed. "What do you have to do that's so important."

"Shopping." Beatrice said as if it answered everything. "What else?"

"Wait!!!" A voice cried out. A flash of gold, and a girl with blue hair and bright eyes appeared. Her cat tail was swinging. "Beato! You have to do something too! Or else, I'll bring the cute man~!"

"UGH, FINE." She groaned.

"That's more like it." She said and smiled. "You guys have to put more effort!!! How else are you two supposed to entertain me!!!" She tried to hit their heads, but was too short, and ended up hitting their chests.

"HEY, I'm not a monkey! And when did you think you were some different person?"

"You know, you're both stupid! I'm. Not. Different." She said while hitting Battler's chest. Then she ran to Beatrice and started hitting her. "And. You . Need. To. Work. More!"

"Lady Bernkaestal, you shouldn't abuse people you do not own." Lambdelta said and appeared near her.

"Waaah!! You're so mean! Why won't you just call me Bern??"

"That name is very informal, and abbreviations of the name is usually used for lovers. For Example, 'Mikazuki' to Mika."

"But, aren't we lovers?" Bernkaestal asked and hugged Lambdelta. She pushed away and shook her head.

"No, that term would be called 'yuri' or 'shoujo ai', both of which I am not interested in."

"Meanie…"

"See! You are different!!! Bernkaestal used to be the quiet one, and you…I think I saw you?"

"ME?! QUIET?! That's impossible." Bernkaestal said and laughed. She jumped and hit him on the head with her fist. "I think there is something wrong with you!"

"W-What do you mean I've been acting different? I've been like this since the first game!"

"I mean, you loooove Beatrice, you would chase after her all the time, and she would reject you." She said. Battler looked shocked and horrified. She smirked. "Don't you remember?"

-

"Okay, we're here. Bye Ange." Battler waved and walked away from her. Shortly after, she squealed loudly. Battler turned around. She was pointing to Rudolf, holding a gray umbrella covering his face. He walked back to Ange.

"A witch!" Ange cried out. Battler slapped the back of her head.

"No you idiot, that's dad!"

"I'm no longer the one who was your father…" Rudolf said. He threw the umbrella down and cackled.

"Dad…?"

"Like I said, I'm not Rudolf!" He transformed into 'Rolf'. "I am Rolf, the Golden Sorcerer!!!!" He cackled.

"I was right! He was a witch! Battler is wrong!!" Ange whined.

"Shut up!" Battler shouted at her.

"You know, now that I'm a sorcerer, I can do a lot of things! Like make you guys fly!!" Rolf said. He waved his hands up, and Battler, Ange, and him rose upwards from the island. Ange and Battler were spinning in the air, unable to grasp anything under their feet. They both were shouting to get down. Rolf only cackled.

"We're forty feet above the island! Isn't it wonderful, you can get a beautiful view from here!"

"Get us down!!" Battler yelled.

"You guys want to go back down…aww…fine." He thrust his hand downward and Battler and Ange were sent flying to the ground. A loud 'splat' was heard as they finally reached the ground. Rolf gently reached the ground and laughed at their smashed bodies. He snapped his fingers and golden butterflies flew over the two dead bodies. They both coughed as they came back alive. Rolf smiled maliciously at them. "Now we can start over!!"

They both groaned.

"Why are you doing this?!" Battler asked. Rolf smiled and waved his hand. A golden gelatin fell from the sky, about as tall as twenty feet wide and long. Battler and Ange started to drown in it. They tried to hold their breath, but in a few seconds they would drown.

"Because I want to!" He said. He waved his hand again. The gelatin disappeared. They both had a wheezing fit. Rolf waved his hand downward. A cake appeared above the two. As they looked up, gravity pulled the cake down, and it made a strident crash; it crushed everything underneath it. Two barely audible screams were interrupted before the crash. He cackled.

"I finally got the cake you guys wanted!!!" He said. It was a white cake, that had strawberries lining the edge of the very top, and said in chocolate sauce 'Happy Birthday Rolf.'

-

"T-That's too…much for me to handle…" Beatrice grumbled and looked away. She couldn't handle the sight of blood, or murders, it scared her.

"You don't like watching that?!" Battler asked her. "You used to love to!!!"

"I told you already!! I was always like this!!! What about you?"

"I'm perfectly fine! Maybe…this is just a dream…" He said and rubbed his forehead. He walked up to her and closed his eyes. "Beato, punch me."

"What?!" She asked, shocked. "No!!"

"Well, if this is a dream, I won't hold it against you."

"This isn't a dream."

"Yes it is."

"It isn't."

"It is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!!"

"This is a dream! What kind of world is this??" He asked. He disappeared.

**|Normal World|**

"Isn't that hilarious Battler?" Beatrice asked. She cackled at Rosa and Maria constantly being killed and then brought back to life. An entertaining display by Eva-Beatrice, for all those who love graphic and bloody mutilation. Battler put a hand to his head and had an uneasy look on his face.

"…S-Sure…" He said.

"You know, I used to mess around like this when I first got magic."

"Y-You did this before…and liked it?!" He asked. Beatrice nodded and smiled.

"In the first game, I mutilated most of the adult's bodies to the point where you couldn't even recognize it. In the second game, I ripped most of your aunts' and uncles' stomachs and took out their intestines, and then I stuffed their stomachs with candy!! It was hilarious! And then I wrote in their mixed blood, 'Happy Halloween Maria'. In the third game…oh wait, we're in the third game. Sometimes, I feel as if this is an endless game." She said.

"I…I…Make her stop!!!" He shouted at her. She looked taken-aback, and then her face displayed a look of displeasure.

"Why? Magic is hilarious!"

"Virgilia!" Battler turned to the silver-haired witch, seeing her as his last hope. "Make them stop this insane farce!"

Virgilia only stared at him with her empty, dead eyes and blinked.

"We exist outside of the game board." She said, in a flat voice. "We cannot touch things on the board." If Virgilia was a robot, she would be a good one. Showing no emotion when something dramatic happened, and keeping the same tone in her voice,

"Why are you so pissed off?" Beatrice asked, smiling. "I bet you love this kind of thing too!" She raised a finger and looked thoughtful as she began her theory. "You're starting to get interested in magic and-"

She felt something hit her left cheek and her head was forced to the side. A sting was the first thing she felt from the slap, and she wondered who it was."

"This is horrible." Battler said in a deep and angry voice. "I might have always loved you, but you never went this far! I'll never love you again, you're just a cruel monster!!! I never want to see you again!"

Beatrice blinked in confusion at his angry face.

A pink barrier surrounded him for a second, and then a flash of gold, and the flutter of golden butterflies notified his departure. Beatrice put her left hand over her red cheek.

"W-What was that about?? Wasn't that an interesting show? I sort of get what he's thinking about," Beatrice raised a hand, ", but doesn't this just look like an innocent prank?" Beatrice asked Ronove and Virgilia, as if she were an insane person talking to stuffed animals. She looked at Virgilia.

"Right, teacher? It was nothing more than an innocent prank?"

"I have nothing in particular to say to you." If Virgilia was an actual robot, she wouldn't be smiling wryly, and her tone wouldn't reveal slight amusement. She looked down. "If you find this fun, you may continue to watch this as long as you want." Virgilia disappeared.

Beatrice looked to Ronove.

"Hey Ronove." The demon-butler looked at her. "He didn't have to get so mad about it right?" Ronove wasn't like the witches in children's fairy tales, and he wasn't an actual one either. He was a demon from Hell, and he had his own signature laugh. Chuckling.

He chuckled, and then said, "Battler doesn't find all the things you do, interesting."

"Does he really hate me?" She asked as she stood up from her seat.

"I realize we're enemies because we're opponents, but are really on such bad terms that we can't watch a little show like this?" She asked, as if he held the answers to her questions. Moreover, if he was actually Battler's feelings. He semi-bowed and put his right hand over his chest.

"Even a demon like me can understand Battler's feelings to a degree. I imagine the reason why you can't understand them, is because you're incredibly thick-headed." Ronove chuckled again and put his gloved right hand over his mouth. Beatrice's eyes flared with anger and she glared at him.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She shouted. She pointed to the space behind him. "You can go away too!"

"Certainly." Ronove said and smirked. As if he wanted to go away. He bowed and disappeared.

Beatrice was now the only left, Ronove had purposely made her mad to make him leave. Smart butler…

"What the hell…" She muttered weakly.

Then she got an idea, she should go and command Eva-Beatrice to make the slaughters a little more…less…gory…

* * *

**A/N: Okay, see, a full chapter dedicated to Battler! Happy Sakura? *By now she's cancelling her plans to torture me until I make a whole chapter dedicated to Battler xP*  
Well, once again thanks everyone for all the hits and comments! ;w; I can't thank you enough.**

**Okay, the eyeball in the tea was supposed to be Asumu's...but now that she's been dead for...how long?...a long time, there's no way she'd have one. I guess I'll leave it :P And about how the Battler currently in the Normal World, I bet he would be a little shaken up if he saw his family massacred in front of his eyes too. I'm not saying that the Beatrice in the Mirror World never slaughtered anyone...Eh..I'm spoiling everything. Or hopefully, you don't know what I'm saying! =D Yes!  
****Oh and I don't intend to make Virgilia seem lifeless. Because she's my second fav character. w**

**It's funny, this started out as a suspense, but it turned out to be comedy-ish. I don't think it's hilarious, but funny. *nah, it's hilarious to me xD* But this is more like an Alice in Wonderland kind of thing. Except it would be Battler in Wonderland. Because you can't just have two Battlers in one world. No fear, it will have suspense! *Probably lying***

**Thank you! And review! ^-^**


	8. Math Power

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm very sorry!  
My reason: I was on hiatus from all the comps, I use everday, because of a B- in science...I raised it 3.3% Even though it's still a B-, my mom's satisfied. So I'm not on hiatus any more! ^^  
I didn't get a chance to tell you guys...sorry...^^;**

**Anyway, I made this chapter really long! (At least longer than all the chapters before...) And then my friend made an extra chapter(for this)...but it's perverted . so I don't know if I should post it...How about you tell me if I should post it? It's only...*checks it*...425 words. I don't even know if that is a chapter. You know, it's kind of funny. At least in the end. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Umineko No Naku Koro Ni. If only I came up with that idea before Ryukishi did. =(**

**

* * *

**

**|Mirror World|**

Now that he had killed two people, he had to murder the specific quantity of people, following the sacrifice.

"How was your day at work, _honey_?" Satan asked; she almost spat the last word. She had hesitantly accepted Rolf's offer. And that resulted in her greeting him specially every time she saw him. She had asked Asmodeus for help on these things. She had written down phrases for her to try out whenever she saw him. Rolf chuckled.

"I didn't really go to work. But yeah, I killed two people so far." He said triumphantly. He grasped Satan's arm and pulled her into his embrace. She blushed furiously and placed a scowl on her face. She wouldn't simply admit she loved him. Even if she did. That would be too embarrassing. She pulled away from him and glared at him.

"D-D-Don't j-just hug m-m-me!!" She stammered. She looked down to hide her blush. He laughed again. Then, she looked up at him and shuddered. He had a playful catlike grin on his face. It almost made him seem even younger than he was. She frowned and thought about what he was going to do. She wondered-

He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her full on the lips. She nearly fell down, but Rolf caught her and deepened the kiss.

Satan was completely entranced.

-

"Aww~!! They're soooo cute!!!" Asmodeus said and squealed with delight. She sighed happily.

"Ah, shut up!" Leviathan said and walked away from the window. "I thought you would be envious too. Didn't you always want to be the one to fall in love first?"

"Yes, but apparently I didn't. And I had to fall in love, which I didn't. Soooo, I'm waiting. But you know, Battler is kind of hot." She said. She looked at them one last time and joined her waiting five sisters. Leviathan looked back at Asmodeus in disgust.

"You do know that Satan isn't one of us anymore?" Lucifer stated grimly.

"She betrayed us." Belphegor said.

"Yes." Beelzebub agreed.

"What are you guys saying?" Asmodeus asked, then laughed nervously. But the truth only hurt her. "Satan will always be our sister, even if she is sent to…uh…some place all over the world!"

"No." Lucifer said. "She's gone."

"You guys are saying that like she's dead." Leviathan said.

"She will be disposed of." Belphegor said. They both lifted their faces to show that their eyes weren't the bright red anymore, they were a cloudy blue.

"L-Lucifer?" Asmodeus asked in confusion.

"Belphegor!" Leviathan shouted in fear. Asmodeus looked at Beelzebub and Mammon. They both lifted their faces, and walked closer, their eyes becoming more visible. Cloudy blue.

Leviathan and Asmodeus walked back, it was as if they were in a movie filled with zombies.

"What's happening?" Asmodeus wondered aloud.

"Psh, like I know!" Leviathan fired back.

They turned around and started running blindly, but they both crashed into something and fell to the floor. They both looked up.

It was Asmodeus and Leviathan. Except in white robes. It almost made them look like saints.

"Want to know what happened to them?" The twin Leviathan asked. She laughed as she pointed to the zombie sisters. Asmodeus smiled and then winked at them.

"Same thing that's going to happen to you~!!"

Asmodeus and Leviathan looked at each other one last time.

And then their world blacked out.

**|Normal World|**

"This isn't like her at all! She never actually liked committing the murders. Someone did it for her, and they weren't _this_ bad. But the way she described the murders in the first game…is completely different! Something happened to my—I mean Beatrice." Battler ranted to himself. He couldn't tell what was happening. Everyone was different. The only people who were the same, in both the Meta and Myth worlds were the Seven Stakes of Purgatory.

What happened?

"Talking to yourself?" A voice asked. Battler looked behind him. It was Virgilia.

"What do you want?" He grumbled. She sat down opposite to the small circular table and put her hands together.

"Beatrice is the owner of the game, and you cannot avoid her forever." Virgilia stated.

"I won't talk to her." He said and pouted, like a little kid. He turned his face away.

"You have to."

"I won't."

"Or you'll spend thousands of years here."

"That's fine."

"Don't you love Beatrice?"

"Not anymore."

"What happened to your skirt-chasing habits?"

"They're gone."

"What about the game."

"Let it burn in hell."

"But Battler…" Virgilia smiled wryly. "…you already are in hell."

"So, what?"

"What about you're little sister?"

"I HATE her." Battler said. Virgilia put on the rare emotion on her face, shock.

"I thought you loved her?"

"NO WAY I WOULD EVER LIKE THAT MONSTER." Battler shouted. Virgilia still looked dazed.

"…Battler…you have to beat Beatrice." Virgilia stated with utmost seriousness.

"It can wait right? Let's wait until I'm done feeling mad."

"No Battler!" Virgilia said. She snapped her fingers and gave Battler an irritated look. "You WILL play the game. You WILL solve the murders. And you WILL face Beatrice. You have peeved me to my point of frustration. Do you know how exasperated I am???" Virgilia gave off an air that anything she said would happen. Battler gulped, and felt terrified. Not even by looking at her face.

"Uh…I'll…go…" Battler said. He put his hands in front of him, just as a defense. They both disappeared, golden butterflies flying away from where they once were.

**|Mirror World|**

Rolf cackled. There was no way that they could escape. Three people had decided to go to the second mansion to get food for the kids. Those three were; Kyrie, Natsuhi, and George. George was no longer a kid. When they came in the mansion, Rolf had locked all the windows and doors. And they had run into a little more trouble that even their measly guns couldn't protect them from.

He had summoned his lowly servants, (excluding Satan) the Seven Stakes of Purgatory. The now six sisters, were his gift to him when Beatrice was forced to make Rolf her predecessor. He didn't think they were as good as they looked, but since Satan insisted that he use them, he had no choice. And as of now, the battle to determine the humans' life or death, beginned. He expected the sisters to finish them off more quickly, but they were still battling.

Kyrie vs. Belphegor.

George vs. Leviathan.

Rolf wondered who would win. And if they didn't, he thought of someone to summon…

-

Kyrie had nervously gripped her gun, tighter with every step. Her eyes frantically wandered throughout the hallway. If there was a single bug, she would scream her head off. She had brought extra anti-spider spray, and was praying in her mind she wouldn't see one.

She didn't care about ghosts, skeletons, or gore. There were more important matters at hand, such as…bugs. All of them were going to kill her. But she had to show them who was bigger, powerful, and could stomp them. Or, in her case, shoot them. Anything was fine as long as she knew they were dead, she didn't want to see their guts, because that was too gross, but dead.

Kyrie hadn't come to get food, but to show that she wouldn't be scared to go somewhere alone without her husband for once. Since he was sick, she couldn't do much. She had stuffed his water with all the vitamins she had. However, she then took another look at the glass and realized it wasn't even water anymore. Also, to keep Battler alive. Not like she cared…She did care about Battler, but he could take care of himself. As a mother, she was more loose around her kids' punishments. She didn't place any restrictions on them. And that turned Battler into a mass pervert. Still, for some extremely odd reason, he had A's in all his classes.

She heard a sigh behind her.

"Another human to kill." The voice behind her said.

Kyrie turned around and saw a black…thing shooting straight at her. She ducked and screamed. Then she got back up and saw the dagger transform into a black-haired teenager. She frowned at her, and looked tired.

"What the hell were you trying to do?!?!?! Kill me?!?!" Kyrie screamed at her.

She sighed and then said, "I am Belphegor, of the seven stakes…No duh. I don't really want to explain things, because it takes long."

Kyrie aimed at Belphegor and then shot. Belphegor disappeared and appeared behind her. She tapped Kyrie's shoulder, when she turned around, Belphegor punched her in the face. Kyrie was knocked to the ground. A sword appeared over Belphegor's right arm, and she walked over to Kyrie.

"I suppose I should say something? Neh…too much work." Belphegor said and yawned.

"Shut up. I won't die." Kyrie said and wiped her mouth. She struggled to get up and then panted. "I…I won't just be a nobody that has to rely on people like my husband! I might need him a lot, but not all the time! I don't need him to beat you up!" Kyrie shouted and aimed at her again. She started shooting in random directions, with a numerous amount of bullets. Belphegor started looking around, wondering where she was shooting and where the bullets were going. This made it harder for her. With Kyrie shooting in random directions…she couldn't tell where to evade. Then, her bullets ran out.

"TAKE THAT!" Kyrie shouted as she instantly reloaded her gun and started shooting as if it were a machine gun. Belphegor stared at the oncoming bullets with worry.

"…Shit…" She said.

-

"Damn…it. This puts me at an advantage." George said as he looked around, wondering where the next attack would come from. He saw a blur of green hair come towards his left in the corner of his eye. He evaded to the right. George scowled and hit his head in frustration. "What did I learn in tai chi classes again???"

Leviathan giggled.

"Apparently they didn't help at all. Where are your graceful dodges?" She asked, taunting him. George growled and shot a glare at her.

"You just watch!"

"I will. You can't beat me, because I have more envy than you. Fourteen more times!" She said proudly. Then she crossed her arms over her chest and gritted her teeth. George rolled his eyes, wondering what that woman wanted now. "I waited seven days and nights for my sisters--"

"I. Don't. Care." George said. "I don't want to hear your life story."

"Hey! That's rude! I might be your enemy, but I'm still a girl!!!" Leviathan said.

"Blah blah blah. All I hear you do is talk. You know, if this battle is measured in envy…I should be winning." George said. He started doing the math in his head.

"Your jealousy is…fourteen more times than the average person. So mine should be measured in days…hmm…"

"W-What are you doing?" Leviathan asked as George got a calculator out of his back pocket.

"What do you think? Math." George smiled. "I never knew I would need it."

"Psh, and how much greater is your envy?" Leviathan scoffed. George pushed a few more buttons on the calculator, then pressed the equal sign. He grinned, and every second it started to grow wider. "Well? What is it???" She asked louder.

George put the calculator away and raised his fists.

"Two hundred, thirty-eight times greater than yours." George said. He ran towards Leviathan. She whimpered in fear and then tried to regain her confidence. Her blue blade hovered over her right arm and she ran to him. George couldn't help but smirk, from his point of view, it was as if she was going to attack him in slow motion. He didn't even have to brace himself. He wondered why he hadn't thought of this earlier.

"I know this isn't a moral thing to do. But…." George punched Leviathan in the face, and then kicked her in the stomach. He then elbowed her in the ribs and knocked her to the ground with another punch to the face. "…in wrestling, there is no goeasyongirls rule." George said and smiled.

Leviathan panted heavily. With her progress, she could die. She felt something grab her arm and before she knew it, something was thrust through her chest.

Leviathan died in a mere second.

George grinned as her eyes dulled, and her limp body fell to the floor. He kicked her, just to make sure she was dead. Then he smiled. A sigh of disappointment came from ahead him.

"I thought they were better." The voice said. George looked up, but he only saw the outline of the person disappearing before golden butterflies flew away from each other. George stared at the now vacant space with confusion. He blinked.

"…the hell…?"

-

Kyrie laughed maniacally as she finally shot Belphegor. She was already dead, and she was still laughing. She smiled triumphantly.

"I did it!" Kyrie shouted proudly.

Someone clapped from behind her.

"That's great Kyrie. But these are worthless people, you couldn't kill a fly if you tried. You would terribly fail."

Kyrie froze for a moment, that voice was familiar, but a little different. She turned her whole body behind her, and then gasped, nearly dropping her gun.

"R-Rudolf…dear?" She asked the figure. True, it was Rudolf, but it was a younger version of him. Perhaps…when he was in high school. She pieced everything he said together in her mind. And then it clicked. He had summoned that girl to kill her.

"No!" He said angrily. "I am not Rudolf! I am Rolf!"

"Then…why…but…?"

"What? Too stupid to figure this all out? I'll spell it out for you. I. Am. Trying. To. Kill. All. Of. You. And soon, my…other self will be killed. I want to save the best for last, after all." He said.

"What's your problem?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in anger at him.

"I don't know, I just want to spend my first magical memory with my girlfriend. I think she likes it when I smash your guys' faces." He said happily. He was staring at the ceiling as if he were dreaming of 'her' now.

Kyrie felt all her anger building up inside of her, as if all that anger was going to explode. She looked down, trying to hide her anger. She could feel herself shaking. Rudolf leaned down and stared at her.

"What?" He asked, about to laugh. "Are you going to..cry?"

"NO!" Kyrie shouted. "You aren't Rudolf…"

"I just said that."

"…completely. But, you're still a part of him. He needs you. No wonder he's been all sick." Kyrie said.

"That just shows how weak he is." Rolf said and waved his hand, as if dismissing him.

"Don't you feel guilty at all??" Kyrie asked, almost shocked by his quick reaction.

"Nope."

Kyrie ran to him and started bonking him on the head with her gun.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" She kept shouting with each bonk. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

"Stop it!" Rolf said. He stepped back.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

Rolf sighed in defeat and then looked at the ground. He put his staff in front of him vertically, closed his eyes, and bent his knees. He started mumbling some words, and opened his eyes, stood tall, and thrust his staff into the air.

"Just get rid of all of them." Rolf shouted. His voice echoed throughout the empty mansion.

-

"You heard him. Let's get rid of _everyone_." Siesta 45 said and smirked.

"Why, let me join you." Siesta 410 replied playfully.

* * *

**A/N: So...that's how the chapter ends. With evil Siesta people. I honestly dislike how I made Kyrie...but it's for the story. George, I didn't really know how to change him. But, if you noticed, instead of saying he went to 'Tai Chi Chuan' classes, he says 'Wrestling'. XD I'm sorry, I don't know any wrestling moves, so I just made him fight.  
It's pretty funny, I actually used math to find out George's envy. And the funniest part is, I think I got it wrong! XD**

**Interesting thing: I think next Saturday is the Persian New Year (Norooz). (I celebrate it, since I'm Persian) Happy *almost* Norooz! =)**

**Once again, tell me in the comments, or whatever if you want the extra chapter. I will say, that one part is perverted. Nothing naked or anything. It's just...I don't know, I think it is =P But, it's pretty funny =)**


	9. Perverted Battler: Extra Chapter

**A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to post the extra chapter! Sorry, to disappoint you without chapter 9...=(  
**Hi! OuO  
**So, this is my friend, if you didn't already know her, Sakura *applause*. She made an extra/side chapter for me. Uh...thanks? ^.^"""  
**You don't appreciate my effort... TT-TT  
**Sorry, it's funny. I like it. I like it. Gosh.  
**//to readers// YOU GUYS BETTER LIKE IT, OR I'LL T-  
**HEY! Don't threaten my readers . It'll scare them away.  
**Well, how else do I make them read it?  
**How about you shut up. =P XD  
**DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP  
**Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up...*trails off***

Disclaimer: I should go buy Umineko from the peoples =D But, it's highly unlikely they'll let me buy it for seven dollars. XDDDDDD

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**|Normal World|**

Beatrice sat in her seat quietly. She waited to see what Virgilia had done to Battler. She was currently trying to help Battler regain his…confidence? While, she had to act nice and apologize. However, she wondered why it was taking so long for Virgilia to console Battler. She never imagined their plan to be _this_ long.

Beatrice stood up, about to look for Battler, when he suddenly appeared, sitting in his chair.

"I don't think it's polite for the hostess to stand while I sit. Now is it?" He asked.

Beatrice sat back down and put on her best pout face. She wasn't the best actress, but since she was alive for thousands of years without friends(except for Gaap and Virgilia)she had enough practice. She looked down and twiddled her thumbs, trying to look as apologetic and glum as she could.

"Look…I'm—"

"I don't want to hear it." Battler said. She looked up, he wasn't even looking at her. Sure, she had to deal with this, but his attitude was really annoying her. She even missed the old Battler, but she couldn't admit that. He had become different, for some reason. She thought he maybe went insane.

Virgilia and Ronove had appeared.

Virgilia winked at Beatrice. And Ronove had served them cookies and tea. Yet, Battler was still the same. She wondered if she affected him that much.

-

A few hours had passed, and they hadn't said anything. Beatrice could imagine it was somewhere around eight o'clock. She sighed and looked up. She hated sitting for hours, it hurt her butt. She wondered how Battler could stand this silence.

Then, she saw something in his hands. A magazine.

She tried to ignore it. Sit still, until he talked. Beatrice wondered how longer she would sit there. She put her elbow on the arm of the chair and rested her head to her hand. She felt like going to sleep. She looked up again. Battler had a creepy smile on. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

She watched him a little more. His grin widened with each page he read.

Beatrice muttered, "What could be so interesting?

She stood up and walked over to Battler. When she was close to him, he held the magazine to his chest, with his arms over it. She rolled her eyes, and took it from him with magic.

Beatrice opened the first page, then nearly screamed.

She slapped Battler and glared furiously at him.

"Porn?!??!" She asked him.

He smiled sheepishly.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: Yup, that's it. XDDD I don't support that "P" word, in any way whatsoever. If I never said this in the earlier chapters, I don't use profanity either. I don't mind if you guys do either.  
**I use profanity.  
**I don't care then. =P  
**So did you like it? XDDD I was loling so hard. I could imagine it, can't you? XDDDDDDD  
**I bet they hate it, right? (jk)  
**YOU MEANIE!!!!  
**Hey, that's my word! .  
**From now on, Mel is accepting all things related to "The Endless Reverse", fanart, fanfiction, etc. =DDDDD  
**NO! That wastes people's time T-T And then it would seem selfish, because it would be like those people on da who make fanclubs for them--  
**Well, why did you let me write an extra chapter?  
**...  
**How about, at 33 reviewers, you let someone write an extra chapter, or draw something for you? Or the opposite? =3  
**...that sounds a little weird...do fanfic writers have kiribans?  
**Ptch, of course they do!  
**Then name five authors who do that.  
**What about that one person?  
**What one person? You know what, I think we talk too much. Okay, since Sakura's getting me into it, I'll set my kiriban aaaaaatt......*asks brother to name random number in between 30-40 XD* *brother chooses 35* ...35! And, I'll let you write an extra/side chapter for TER, if you want. Or I'll draw/write you something. Whichever. Or you don't have to care about this at all. XDDD Bai bai! =) See you next chapter!  
**Bye my adoring fans! //kisses at audience// XD See you again!


	10. The Imperfect World

**A/N: I finally updated! Sorry, I blame school. ^^; But I can't blame it because I have to go to school to be an author one day!:) I hope you'll forgive my long absence *bows***

**Okay, umm...well, KIRIBAN AT 35 REVIEWERS!  
*sigh* seriously, do ff authors have kiribans?!**

**Disclaimer: No, do not own umineko. understand, yes?**

**Wow, a short A/N! Enjoy!**

* * *

**|Normal World|**

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idi--"

Hideyoshi fell dead to the ground. Eva-Beatrice lightly stroked her dress, as if dirt were on it. She looked down at the dead man, and laughed.

"I told you!" She shouted into his face as she lowered herself. "I AM NOT EVA!!!!!!!" He couldn't respond anyway, because he was dead. Still, Eva-Beatrice wanted to confirm that fact. In a flash of golden butterflies, two figures with bunny ears appeared in front of her.

"Siesta 410~ Reporting~!" The blue-haired one said. Eva-Beatrice cast her eyes on the pink-haired one. She got nervous, and her form broke.

"S-S-Siesta…4-4-45….R-R-Reporting…" She stammered. But added a salute at the end.

"We'll do anything, from reading picture books to—"

"Yeah, yeah." Eva-Beatrice waved her hand, clearly bored of introductions. To the left of her, Ronove stood in shock as the witch cackled while hearing the screams of her furniture's victims. He wondered how she could have much power, Beatrice couldn't generate a bullet-proof barrier, and tried to summon the Dragon King's warriors, but with no luck. How could her successor do that?

"Hey…wait!" Beatrice shouted as she appeared before the two. "Y-You can't just kill them all!"

"Then there's no fun! I just have to complete the ceremonial stuff at the end right?" Eva-Beatrice complained. She pouted like a little kid, and held her staff in front of her. The two siestas positioned themselves before Eva-Beatrice.

"T-That's not the problem!" Beatrice said, a little intimidated at the powerful furniture Eva-Beatrice summoned with ease.

"You just want to do it to please that guy, right?" Eva-Beatrice put her hands behind her neck as if relaxed and looked at Beatrice, she was wondering how she knew. She closed her eyes, smiling. "Ronove told me. Anyway, you can't interfere with whatever I do, that guy doesn't have anything to do with me, so…please escort my predecessor off!"

"It's time to go~! When our master orders us to kill someone, it doesn't stop for the great witch, Beatrice. Ni-hi~" Siesta 45 added. Beatrice stepped back and looked at Ronove for a second, then back at the bunny haired furniture. Though she didn't do this on the outside, she was shaking with fear on the inside, and was secretly afraid of the furniture she couldn't summon.

"Y-Yes, I u-understand." Beatrice said and nodded. She turned her back to her predecessor and was about to disappear, but she looked over her shoulder again and smiled faintly. "Please don't go overboard, as your predecessor, you have to listen (or honor) what I say." Then her figure disappeared, golden butterflies flying away from the area.

"…Damn old lady." Eva-Beatrice muttered. Ronove wanted to speak out against Eva-Beatrice, though he was furniture, he had come to respect Beatrice over the years, maybe even considered her a friend? Then he shut away the thought of even opening his mouth, he was furniture, and could be easily killed anyway. He was forced to do his new master's bidding. And he hated it.

Eva-Beatrice turned to him, her eyes sparkling with a childish desire; she looked as innocent as could be. "I can do anything I want, right?" She asked, a grin forming on her lips. Ronove nodded, and the grin only spread further.

"As much as your powers limit you, the possibilities are endless…" Ronove said.

"Great!" Eva-Beatrice said, clapping her hands together. Her face lit up with joy and she disappeared, leaving Ronove and the two siestas. He turned to them, Siesta 45 flinching, and Siesta 410 smiling. He never thought about this before, but he decided to speak to them.

"What do you two think of this mess?" He asked them, seeking consolation, due to the fact that he would be pushed around more than ever. They were obviously surprised that he was talking to them, because they were shocked when they realized he wasn't talking to anyone else. Siesta 45 stared at the ground nervously and pushed the two tips of her index fingers together.

"I-I can't d-do anything a-about this, s-s-since, I'm only f-furniture…" Siesta 45 said. Siesta 410 shook her head.

"She's too sissy to say anything." Siesta 410 said in a tone as if apologizing. Siesta 45 opened her mouth to protest, but Siesta 410 began to speak again. "I think it's pretty annoying, being bossed around by a kid. Buuut~ I can't complain, I have a bunch of fun tasks to do now~!"

"Ah…work again, right?" He asked, his infamous impish grin appearing on his face.

"Yeah, we have some interesting prey this time. I thi—"

"M-My apologies!" Siesta 45 interrupted. "I-I-I t-think w-we should l-leave b-b-before we g-get into t-t-trouble…"

"Then I am at fault for being your impediment." Ronove said and bowed. The two siestas bowed and disappeared. Ronove sighed and disappeared as well. Only God could know what he was going through. But then he corrected himself, in this world, **God never existed**.

**|???|**

"It's growing even worse. I don't think—"

"What do you mean it's turning worse?" The girl asked her doll. She was on the verge of tears. Knowing that everything hadn't turned out perfect and happy as she thought it would be, she was devastated with pure distraught. The doll grimaced and tilted its head to the side.

"I…I don't mean to upset you. I am merely stating what you created….no, the dilemma you have created." The doll said, pointing to the two orbs.

"Well…Well…what am I supposed to do???" The girl wailed.

"Fix it. I don't suggest sending any more to the worlds." The doll said. She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed, she gestured to the two glowing orbs of light, each portraying a scene of what was happening at the moment. "Come here."

The girl hopped off her little throne and walked over to the two floating orbs. Her eyes widened in shock.

"….But…how?" She asked herself. "I made a perfect world! I made a perfect world!!!"

"I'm not sure…but you have to fix it or the end is for all of them—_us, _in the matter." The doll said.

She turned around and looked at the five-inch doll. It was an exact clone of her, except with a different hairstyle and outfit. Besides that, they looked like twins. Though, it was only four feet and six inches shorter than her. It followed all her commands, and did not once object to her actions. It was a gift given to her by someone she supposed she knew, but never even met. Not even once.

"Shall I leave it to you?" The doll asked.

"Yes…I'll fix it somehow."

"That's good then."

"I think I might need reinforcements." The girl said.

"You already sent all of yours."

"I still have one person I can rely on. One person I can pluck from her timeline." The girl said. The doll nodded its head and smiled.

"I have chosen one for you, but you can only have her as your last and final piece. I will never award you with anymore furniture, and you will gain nothing in this converse abyss." The doll said. Except it wasn't the doll's voice, it was another. The girl's eyes narrowed to a single dot when she realized who it could have been. Someone she feared, rather than missed.

"Y-You're _her_!" The girl said.

A cackle erupted from the doll's mouth.

"Yes, I am—"

"Lady…I remember…you're the witch that created me. Y-You are, Lady…," Before the girl could say anything else, the girl's head split in half. The girl couldn't even scream; she had died before anything could happen.

In a few seconds, the two split parts became together again, and mended by itself.

"It is imperative that you do not know my name, rather…say it." The doll mouthed for the person speaking.

The girl swallowed hard, and then nodded.

**|Mirror World|**

Rolf screamed.

And awoke from his bed to notice that not only did he have a nightmare, he also was sweating and panting as if he ran five miles.

Nightmares were for little kids, not him. Not high schoolers. But he had one. And that nightmare would haunt him forever until it probably happened.

"R-Rolf, are you alright?!" Satan asked as she barged into his room. He forced a smile on his face as he saw pure concern flooding out of her eyes.

"I'm alright, you can go back to sleep." Rolf lied. He wasn't okay; he was terrified, and felt powerless as the dream began to absorb his attention. "I just had a nightmare."

"A-A nightmare?" Satan couldn't help but giggle. "Aren't you too old for those?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He said and giggled along with her, even though he couldn't feel any humor coming from that statement. He then grimaced at the floor and looked up at Satan in the doorway again. He stared at her and watched her blush as she was lost in his eyes. "Sleep with me tonight?"

"U-Ummm…i-if t-t-that's w-w-what y-you wa-want t-then i-i-it's o-okay." Satan stammered.

"It's not like I'm going to try anything." He couldn't help but smile wryly at her reaction. He just wanted comfort, as girlfriends were supposed to do that for their boyfriends. It was nothing impure and erotic.

Rolf considered Satan his wife, while Satan would scowl and blush madly as she would protest. That didn't mean he wanted to push her out of her comfort zone, he had let her sleep by herself, feeling it was safer for her, and for him. Though, he always felt lonely, and wondered if she did too. After all, they were over twenty-seven feet apart each night, as he had last counted.

As much as Satan wanted to go over, she couldn't—it was a complete out of character thing for her to do. So she stood at the door, shifting on both feet nervously. Eventually, she walked over and lay on the bed on the far edge of it. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, but felt arms wrap around her and hug her as if she were a teddy bear.

Then the whole scene shattered.

-

"What the hell is all this?!" Battler asked everyone around him. Beatrice shrugged. Ever since Battler had that outbreak, he had been mad at Beatrice, but reluctantly began to continue the fight.

"It's my successor and his wife/girlfriend, what's with it?"

"It's gross!" Battler said and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Well, you're not married. So you can't say anything, right?" Beatrice stated. She rolled her eyes. "You'll never get married with that attitude."

"What?! Yes, I will!" He said.

"When? And who? You have to leave these things to fortune tellers you know." She said and scoffed.

"I still can't get used to the _new_ you. You don't even cackle anymore!"

"It hurts my throat, and it's annoying." Beatrice snapped.

"I miss that beautifully annoying cackle." Battler muttered to himself.

"I thought you hated me." Beatrice said, yawning and making a magazine appear in hands. She licked the tip of her index finger and flipped the page. Battler sighed.

"I-I don't h-h-hate you. I still think y-you're weird and…" Battler muttered the rest. Beatrice leaned forward, not taking her eyes off the page.

"What was that last part?" She asked, with a monotone voice.

"N-Nothing!" He said, worried if she heard anything he said about her.

"Well," Beatrice stood up, laying the magazine on the arm rest, "I have to go do some murder sprees and act out of character and whatever your old beatrice didn't do."

"HEY, you just apologized!"

"I was just kidding, god. You know I don't like that stuff." She said and stuck her tongue at him. Battler wanted to kill himself right then and there.

"...what happened?!..." He whispered to himself.

-

"This is too awkward." Shannon said. She and Jessica were sitting on the edge of the bed in silence. They didn't have anything to talk about. Since the murders, they went silent. Usually, they would be chatting like crazy. Jessica's mom and dad didn't have much trouble shutting her up, though. She obeyed their commands no matter what. It scared Shannon, but Jessica insisted that being an obedient daughter mattered most to her. Shannon had been wondering about the time that they would get a break, and get legally married outside of the island. Shannon and Jessica's thoughts drifted towards their conversation before the murders.

_"You're soooooo lucky, Shannon!! You have a guy chasing you." Jessica said as she yawned and stretched on her pillow. Shannon blushed and used her pillow to cover her mouth._

_"W-What d-do y-y-you mean?" She asked, stammering while the blush reddened. Jessica laughed and rolled her eyes._

_"You get married and not me!" She stuck her tongue out at Shannon and lightly punched her arm. "I'm going to be alone and husband-less when I grow up…"_

_"N-No…how about…" Shannon thought for a second. "George?"_

_"EWWWWWWWWW!! NO!" Jessica said and gagged. "We're cousins too." She added._

_"Well…love works out, right?" Shannon inquired._

_"Yeah, but…I'd like to fall in love with a guy that's…" Jessica looked up at her ceiling with thoughtfulness. "Strong! He'll wipe me off my feet and totally say he loves me. He'll worship the ground I walk on, and kiss me on the lips and…" She trailed off looking at the ceiling as she was daydreaming._

_"Well, who else is there?" Shannon asked. She rolled over thinking about it. "How about…Battler?" Jessica snapped out of her dream and rolled her eyes._

_"Is all the people you want to pair me up with my family?" She snapped. Shannon giggled._

_"Okay, then what about that guy? You remember, from your school?"_

_"The guys at my school are total jerks and players." Jessica said as she stuck her tongue out._

_"Well…how about…Gohda?"_

_"You pick the sickest people. No wonder Kanon fell for you. He's a weirdo, you know that?" Shannon shook her head._

_"B-But, h-he's not!" She protested. Putting on an irritated look at her face._

_"Yeah, he says he has a heart, and he's soooo poetic." Jessica said bluntly. Shannon rolled her eyes. "T-Then…h-he's my weirdo." Jessica took out a piece of paper, from her the table next to her bed, and cleared her throat. She grinned, biting her tongue to hold back the laughter._

_"Out in the ocean/where my heart is blue/you come out and kiss me, my love is true/shallow is the heart where my love is to bloom." Jessica said in a faux poetic voice. She handed the poem to Shannon and fell back on the bed laughing. Shannon picked up the poem, looking at the bottom, to see that it was from Kanon._

_"He's still to shy to tell this stuff to me, isn't he?" Shannon asked Jessica._

_"Yeah. Good luck, Shannon."_

Those days were over. Where there was once sunshine was darkness, their hope of surviving was cut short. They wanted to cry, tell each other how much of a good friend they were. But they didn't. The only thing they could do was stay silent. In truth, they both missed those days. But those days, were over.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's how the chapter ended. A pessimistic ending about them dying. XD And Jessica mirror world version, is almost the same =\ I don't know if you guys saw that...**

**I think I like the other Beatrice, but I miss the old one...and all those Beato fans out there would kill me anyway...**

**We also saw mystery girl again! Once I went through Ep5 and 6....I learned that there's a lot of mistakes about the mystery girl in my head, and the one in Ep5 and 6. I'll reveal who she is soon ;) But I bet you can all guess who she is already...and the poll is still going until you guys find out who she is. I just want to see what your opinions/guesses are.**

**so um...see you next chapter!:)**


	11. Evil and Good

**A/N: I'm back everyone! :D I apologize so much for the delay! ^^;;;; Please don't kill me! ^^;;;  
On a more happier note, I got a new laptop...:) *misses old laptop***

**Anyway, I hope you all had a great summer, because mine sucked D: I worked 8 hrs/day for 4 days/week for the whole summer + summer school (but now I don't have to take the class for a whole year :D) = a very sad Melody D:  
So sorry about my sad rants and stuff...**

**ANYWAY, enjoy the story! :D (wow my chapters are getting longer XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Umineko no Naku Koro ni! D: I will never want to, because I love it so much, that if I wrote it, I swear I would totally mess up everything. :P**

**BTW, use of profanity at the end.**

* * *

**|Normal World|**

George had been staring at a picture he took on his first official date with Shannon. He wanted to cry when looking at her happy face, because she wasn't smiling, even when she was dead. Then George had started to wonder…

"Why do people die?" He thought out loud.

"It's just so sad…" Battler added, not moving from his position on the bed. Jessica was staring at the small table in front of her, and thought of Kanon, as the two boys mused over dead people.

"It's always hard to say 'goodbye'…" Jessica said. Battler turned his eyes to her. After a few seconds, she continued. "Grandfather probably grew so obsessed with the occult, to revive Beatrice…"

"Be it the occult or anything else for that matter…I'm sure he would be happy if he was reunited with Beatrice." Jessica looked up at George, who was still gazing at the picture, and then she looked down again. Battler sat up on the bed.

"Hey, where's Dr. Nanjo?" Battler asked.

"He's next door; he wanted to give us some time to ourselves." Jessica said. Battler stayed silent after that, and rested on the bed again. George shook his head and sighed, putting the picture in his jacket's pocket.

"I'll go get us some coffee." George said as he stood up. Jessica looked up at him.

"Then…I ca—"

"Sorry, I want to be alone right now."

Jessica nodded. Battler and Jessica both watched him sadly as he walked out of the room, feeling the same emotions as him.

George walked through the hallway, he was certain he passed the kitchen, but he didn't care. He supposed a walk would give him time to gather his feelings. A flash of gold and the quick appearance of golden butterflies, Beatrice had appeared. She had a frown on her face; similar to the one George was showing. She disappeared.

"George Ushiromiya." Beatrice called. "Do you really want to meet Shannon so much?" Her voice was echoing off the corners of the walls. George looked both ways, before he saw a flash of golden butterflies and the former Golden Witch. He gasped and took a step back. He had thought, just as much as Battler and Jessica, that Beatrice was dead.

"Beatrice…"

Beatrice nodded sadly and closed her eyes.

"I was once called that." She said, almost sneering. "The Golden Witch. The Endless Witch."

George stared at her, realizing this was his chance to revive Shannon, as he had learned from Maria, that witches had great power. Power that could even resurrect the dead. He put a determined look on his face.

"If you're a real witch…please bring Shannon back to life! I'll give you anything in exchange. I beg of you!"

Beatrice gave him an amused smile; she had never been the one to hold favors against someone.

"I don't need anything in exchange, I'll grant your wish."

"Really?" George asked, surprised. Though, he wondered if she was tricking him, and tried to think of her as a businessman (businesswoman in this case), who would bargain with him later. But as long as he could be with Shannon again, he didn't care what he had to do. Beatrice looked away.

"Yes, but because I had abdicated my title to another, my magic is limited…" Beatrice said.

"I'll do anything I can to help!"

Beatrice smirked and held her hands out, a small pipe appearing into the vacant spot between her fingers. She tapped the shutter's lock, and the shutter and window both opened, releasing a ferocious gust of wind. George held his arm in front of his face to shield himself, while Beatrice stared beyond the window. She started to glow with a golden light, and soon both Beatrice and George transformed into two dainty, golden butterflies. The two butterflies flew outside, as the window and shutter re-locked itself.

Eva-Beatrice felt an odd sense. She felt a small object of power leaving the house. And an even smaller one with the former. She looked back at her furniture. They didn't seem to be sensing anything…at least they didn't show it on their face.

"Did you feel anything?" She asked them. "It felt like someone leaving the guesthouse." Siesta 45 brought her hands upward in a salute.

"M-My apologies!" Siesta stuttered. "I-I didn't s-sense anything!"

"We were observing the interior of the building, so our peripheral surveillance was set to 'off'." Siesta 410 said. "Ni-hi~" She added, winking.

"My dearest apologies, Beatrice." Ronove said, bowing. "I didn't sense anything." He looked to Lucifer, who was deep in her thoughts, thinking about Ronove and Siesta 410, who were showing off in front of her. Ronove gave her a knowing look, which awakened her from her dreams and into reality. She turned to Eva-Beatrice, but then looked away.

"M-Me neither…" Lucifer said, embarrassed that she hadn't said anything at first. "Forgive us for being second-hand furniture."

"Really…" Eva-Beatrice asked, giving a glare to Lucifer, even though she didn't see it.

**| Mirror World |**

Rudolf sat in the kitchen, his back hunched with fatigue. Shannon and Kanon had accompanied him, but were talking quietly to each other. Rudolf glanced at them, he was jealous. At least they had a family member left, when all he had was himself. After all, his wife and two children died. And he knew whose fault it was.

"I was right…" Rudolf started, appearing in a chair directly across from an empty one. He lowered his eyes down to a shaking hand on the table between the two chairs. As soon as Rudolf's words left his mouth, a younger version of himself, in extravagant clothing, and holding a staff appeared in the chair across from him. The Endless Witch. The Golden Witch. The 'Sorcerer'. Sorcerer Rolf. He locked eyes with Rudolf and gave him a hostile gaze.

"About what?" Rolf asked, slightly curious himself, but displaying disinterest.

"You!" Rudolf shouted, gritting his teeth and clenching the tablecloth in his hands. "I knew you would go too far, you already went too far! I don't even know what's happening anymore! You're wild, untamed, too out of control!"

"You were the one that wanted this!" Rolf said. "How am I, out of control?" He spat as if being scolded by a parent.

"I knew you were the more angry one, ever since I met you, you were really mean and pushy. You were just a stupid imaginationally ghost thing, that doesn't need me." Rudolf said, with an elegant air, sticking his nose up a little, to act snobby and noble. Rolf felt anger rise within him.

"A-ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK UP WITH ME?" Rolf shouted, slamming his palms on the table while shooting deadly glares to Rudolf. Rudolf looked at Rolf and frowned.

"L-Look! I have my own dreams, my own future, and my own children to think of. MY WIFE!" Rudolf said, wishing to mutter all the wonderful things about her. "You wouldn't understand the emotion, 'love'. Since…we seemed to toy with it, like an object of power back in our youth."

"Heh. I guess you're right…Good old times." Rolf said, allowing a faint grin to spread on his face. "That doesn't mean I don't understand, you old man, I have a girlfriend, one I can see love with."

"I can really believe that." Rudolf said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes and waving his hand. Rolf's eyes narrowed.

"So you do underestimate me…but not anymore. I will show you the true extent of my power."

"Get out of my face, kid. I don't need you at all." Rudolf said. Rolf stood up and shot him a confusing mix of an angry and hurt look.

"FINE THEN. I'LL GO, BUT LET'S SEE WHO'LL NEED THE POWER!" Rolf said, waving his staff to his left, making him disappear, and leaving Rudolf to himself. He sighed and stared at the vacant spot.

"I'm like his twin…and he won't tell me about his girlfriend? I might be old…but…I still have the player-blood in me…" Rudolf said and felt tears running down his cheeks. "…Bastard…"

"Satan, what are you doing?" Rolf asked, surprised she had a metal bat in her hands.

"What does it look like to you?" She asked.

"Um…I…haha…err…" Rolf didn't want to say it. He had assumed that he had made her mad (if she heard his conversation with Rudolf, and assumed a few things) and she wanted to murder him. She gave him a confused look, but it turned into a smile, which turned into a laugh. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously with her. She then pointed to the feuding sisters outside, and her face contorted with rage.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE IMPOSTERS."

Rolf flinched and quickly wrapped his arms around her, as she tried to march away and start a murder spree.

"I said not to try anything!" Rolf reminded her as she tried to get out of his grasp. She looked back at him, with such an angry face; he literally could have burnt to ashes. He shuddered and hugged her tighter.

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!" Satan yelled and tried to rip his arms off her. She succeeded, much to Rolf's surprise.

"Damnit…why is she so strong…" Rolf muttered under his breath. He ran after her. "W-Wait!"

"WHAT?" She asked him, not turning back to face him. He sighed and thought of what to say. "TAKE ANY LONGER AND I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE."

"Is this why you never had a boyfriend before?" Rolf teased. She glared at him and he immediately took it back. "Kidding! Kidding! Okay…Satan, please don't go out there. They may be secondha—I mean, wonderful furniture, but what if you got hurt? Think about how your boyfriend would feel." Rolf said and gave her a puppy-dog looking face. Satan stared at Rolf with an unrelenting glare. She then sighed and her expression softened.

"Oh…" She groaned and dropped her bat. Rolf grinned and wrapped his arms around Satan.

"Aren't I hard to resist?" He asked coyly. She smiled and giggled.

"Yeah, but this is what you get for standing in my way." She said and whispered.

"What?" He asked. No sooner had he said that, did his vision turn black.

Satan winced as he fell back to the ground. She frowned at him and sighed.

"Sorry, dear…" Satan said. "…but this is my own thing."

Rudolf jolted in his seat and his eyes opened as the smell of a strong medicine burned inside his nose. He started coughing, until the smell faded.

"Oh, I apologize, Master Rudolf." Shannon said, bowing. Rudolf looked back to see Kanon nearly tied in a chair, face stricken with fear, and sweat pouring down his face. While Shannon's face remained jovial and nice, she had a death trap in her hand, what Rudolf even feared. Medicine. He pieced the scene together, and figured that Kanon needed the medicine. "Kanon got a cold from standing outside in the rain all night, so I really need to give him this medicine. Would you please step outside? Catch some fresh air?"

"Of course…Hey, I'll make some coffee when I come back…" Rudolf said. He stood up and turned around, seeing Kanon's face, pleading for Rudolf to untie him. Rudolf grinned at him. Shannon smiled and waved her hand.

"N-No! It's fine! R-Really…" Shannon insisted. Rudolf frowned.

"My coffee is terrible, isn't it?"

"I can't say tha—"

"You can tell me the truth." Rudolf said, crossing his arms over his chest. Shannon sighed.

"Your coffee is so terrible, it smells _and_ looks like shit." Shannon stated her face and tone not even hinting a single drop of regret. Rudolf felt heart-broken and angry at the same time.

"You didn't have to go that far!" Rudolf shouted.

"I apologize, Master Rudolf. But unfortunately, I'm telling you the truth."

"I'll just go now!" Rudolf said, half-sobbing. He ran out, but stopped by the door to look back at the two and shout. "MEANIES!"

Shannon sighed and said. "What a sissy. Well, Kanon, since you delayed it so much time, I guess I'm going to have to give you double the medicine~"

"WHAT?" He shouted incredulously.

"SIGH." Beatrice said loudly, for the third time. Battler looked to her for an explanation. She stuck her tongue out at him. "What the hell are we watching?"

The screen, well there was no screen, but a large display of a woman, obviously a witch, attempting to resurrect Jessica's dead friend.

"I don't know…Jessica misses Shannon. So she wants to bring her back." Battler said, shrugging.

"Well, who's that?" Beatrice asked, pointing to the woman in black.

"You don't know? I mean…I was wondering who she was all this time…"

"But…she does look familiar..." Beatrice said, looking at the display with thoughtfulness. Then, a light bulb seemed to appear over her head. "OH YEAH!"

"What?" Battler asked, curious of her conclusion.

"She's a bitch." Beatrice stated and shrugged. Battler glared at her, but she didn't notice.

"BUT THA—"

"I don't care. Ronove!" Beatrice called. A flash of gold and golden butterflies, Ronove had appeared. He put his hand over his heart and bowed to his master, the symbol that servants were servants, until the end. He smiled at her.

"Yes, master~?"

"Go get me some popcorn." Beatrice said and waved her hand dismissively. He nodded.

"Yes, master~" He repeated, without the question in his tone. At once, he had disappeared, the butterflies following him. Battler sighed.

"I feel bad for him, he sure does have a lot to do, especially with you around." Battler said.

"What does that mean?" Beatrice snapped, glaring at him. Instead, Battler pointed to the screen, indicating that something had happened. Beatrice no longer talked as she watched the screen, like a movie. The witch had successfully revived George, and started ranting about how she was all wrong about witches and magic. Beatrice smiled, and throughout the witch's long speech, she felt a few tears on her face. Battler had persistently asked what happened, but she was too engrossed in the scene to even care about him. She grabbed her sleeve and wiped the tears off her face.

"The bitch finally understands what to do, huh?" Beatrice muttered quietly to herself. Ronove appeared in front of Beatrice, holding a large cylinder of popcorn in it.

"Popcorn~!" Ronove shouted. Beatrice snapped her fingers, and an invisible force violently pushed him out of the way. Battler walked in front of the dazed Beatrice, blocking the screen and protesting about how mean that was.

"MOVE! You're in the way!"

She gave him an annoyed look and as she snapped her fingers again, and the invisible force hurled Battler to the end of the room, hitting the wall and dropping on Ronove's back.

Then the scene changed dramatically, as two golden lines tied themselves around the two friends and thrust through each other's chests. The witch in front of them, who was once smiling, her face turned to shock as she saw the two dead. Jessica giggled and reached out for Shannon's hand. Shannon took it and grasped it, smiling back.

"Best…Friends…Forever…" They both mouthed simultaneously.

"Hey…where's…Shannon?" Kanon asked, though he asked as if he were about to throw up. His face was staring at the floor and his hand was on the wall, supporting him from falling to the ground.

"You're right…and where are Gohda and Genji?" Rudolf asked. He stood up and grabbed his gun. "Let's go look for them kid."

"S-Sure…" He said, trying to hold in the nausea. They had awoken the sleeping Nanjo and taken him along for the trip. When they reached the rose garden, they saw Gohda and Genji dead, both with a stake piercing their legs. Rudolf, Nanjo, and Kanon stared at the scene with a blank look on their face. Kanon felt his stomach stir in another wave of nausea because of the blood. Then Rudolf decided to say something in the middle of the awkward silence.

"So, everyone agrees that none of them are important?" Rudolf asked the other too. They both nodded and kept walking on. Rudolf barged through the double doors of the mansion and held his gun up, looking around to see if anyone was there. He lowered his gun and walked to a room that his caught eye.

"What are those numbers for?" Nanjo asked.

"Who cares?" Rudolf said and opened the door. Kanon had insisted that that was important evidence, but Rudolf had replied calmly that his math was never so good.

The first thing they saw was Jessica and Shannon, dead. Rudolf's face contorted with disgust at the sight of them holding hands and smiling.

"Ew…"

"SHUT UP!" Kanon objected, seeing them holding hands too. Feeling his heart sink a little, but remembering how close Shannon was to Jessica.

"Um…would this mean they're…?" Nanjo trailed off. The men started their second awkward silence. Rudolf opened his mouth to speak again, but Kanon cut him to the chase.

"DOES THIS MEAN WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIEEEE?" Kanon asked, screaming and clutching his head like a madman. Rudolf put his hand on Kanon's shoulder.

"Hey kid, you should shut up and just relax." Rudolf stated.

"How about we all start a meditating session?" Nanjo asked.

"That would be a great idea!" Rudolf agreed. Kanon screamed again.

"NO! YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING CRAZY! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! DIEEEEEE! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM TOO! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLDDDDD!"

"I'm no psychologist, but I'm betting that Kanon lost his mind over the death of his wife." Rudolf said jokingly and stroked his chin, as if he had a beard. Nanjo nodded and laughed.

The two were going to walk away and lock Kanon in the room, but Kanon lunged at Rudolf.

In a blur of action, the sound of a gunshot filled the air, Kanon clutched his eyes and screamed, and Rudolf frowned. He got up and put his hand on Kanon's shoulder, but he shrugged it off. Rudolf took in a deep breath, and whimpered in pain, as if the breath had pierced his lungs with a dagger.

"I KNEW IT! YOU DID IT! YOU KILLED THEM ALLLL!"

"Rudolf, I'll attend to Kanon…" Nanjo said and led the crying and in-pain teenager away from the room.

"B-But…I…I…" Rudolf muttered quietly muttered to himself. "I…I…s-s…s-shot him…?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I will be focusing more on the mirror word, because we're getting closer to the end, and it is part of my awesome master-plan/ending! X3**

**The end was a sort of guy bonding moment, so please excuse the randomness XD Also, I thought it was kind of funny that Kanon went crazy at the end, but what do you expect? I was surprised no one in Umineko did after seeing all that (especially Jessica *no offense^^;;;;;* since she screamed all the time^^;;;)**

**Heh...nothing much to say at the end^^;; (since I got another chapter to post :D) Except for, I'm very very sorry! ^^;;;; I hope you'll all forgive me!^^;;;;;;;;;;;;**


	12. The Insane and Lonely

**A/N: Alrighty~ Second chapter, up! :D**

**Well, Once again, I'm going to focus on the Mirror World, because we all know about the Normal World, and we're getting VERY close to the end (surprise surprise awaits at the end~). Also, I feel as if I'm writing Battler OOC...could someone tell me if I am?^^;;**

**Oh and EP7 is out! :D Does anyone know the name of that lady with the green hair? ^^;; (please tell me! :D) And is there any AmaAnge moments? :DDDDD (if there isn't...DDDDDD: ) I'm glad it's out, and hope everyone's enjoying it, and EP6 ~ :D Alright, I got to stop talking...XD (unless you like it XD)**

**Disclaimer: Mellie427 does not ever want to claim Umineko as her own, unless Ryukishi himself by some miracle passes ownership to an amateur author like me...;w;**

**I'm just going to warn that you, you're going to learn more about Mirror World Kanon in ways you never thought of XDDD**

**Besides that, enjoy~ :D**

* * *

**| Mirror World |**

"Alright…Kanon, you're eyes were just so sensitive, that the gunpowder damaged your eyes bad enough." Nanjo said. Kanon frowned.

"Doctor…what does this mean?" Kanon asked him, hoping Nanjo wouldn't say he would be blind forever. If he even lived past the next few days.

"Eh, I don't know, you're eyes are damaged. They were super red, but I never looked at stuff like that." Nanjo said lazily. He looked down at Kanon and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Then he once again, made clear that no one was looking at him, then he started to pick his nose.

"B-BUT! Didn't you take medical school!"

"Ha! That's what you guys all think! I went to medical school, that doesn't mean I passed it!" Nanjo said and began to laugh. Kanon gritted his teeth in anger.

"You're the worst. Doctor. Ever." Kanon muttered.

"No offense taken."

"But…listen, we have to think of some sort of plan, some sort of plan…a plan…"

"Kid, if you want to talk about the end of the world, I have a nice jacket I keep in the closet that would fit you." Nanjo said cheerily. Kanon's eyebrows slanted downwards in frustration, knowing that Nanjo probably thought he was insane still.

"Docto—" Kanon paused, Nanjo didn't deserve that title now that he knew the truth. "Mr. Nanjo, Master Rudolf is alone, who knows what he's doing right now. And he didn't follow us into the room, he still hasn't shown up. Please go check for him, before he kills us. At least let me be the sacrifice! So that you can prove his fraud!" Kanon said, in a pleading and serious tone. Nanjo smiled.

"That was…beautiful!" Nanjo clapped, starting to feel tears prick his tear ducts at the beautifully told speech (at least to him). Kanon scowled.

"Hey! I'm serious!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your boxers in a mix, I'll go check with Rudolf what's going on."

"Thanks a lot. Doctor." Kanon said sarcastically. Nanjo winked and walked out.

As he walked outside, he suddenly felt something pierce him in the back, then thrusting through his heart the second time, killing him before he could do or say anything. Rolf grit his teeth and took the scepter out of the chubby doctor's body. Rolf closed his eyes and wiped the blood off of it with his hands, smearing them with blood.

"That damn reckless woman. How am I supposed to focus on killing when she's out there with those murder sisters of hers?" Rolf said to himself. He spun his staff around his fingers deftly, and stopped its circulation in front of himself. He sighed. "Now I'm too frustrated to care about the other sacrifice. AGH! DAMN IT! I NEED TO STOP TALKING TO MYSELF!" Rolf shouted and disappeared.

Kanon's fingers curled around the door frame as he listened to the conversation, his fingers tightened on the door frame. He was going to die. But he was right, Rudolf was the murderer. It sounded like Rudolf, but a little more 'youth' in his tone, and he didn't understand what the noise was. As if something was spinning something. Kanon figured it was the weapon.

Kanon needed to find a nice closet to hide in. But that's not what Shannon would have done, she would have stuck up fiercely to the problem, fighting even if it were her last time to stay alive. Kanon felt tears dripping on his face, and he let go of the door frame, instead using his arms to hug himself, as if he were cold. Kanon slowly fell to his knees and began to sob, hugging himself in fear. Fear that this would be his last moments of life.

"Shannon…" He whispered, wishing more than anything that she could magically appear and hold his hand. When he was scared of the dark, she would stay beside him (and not only when he was a kid) until he fell asleep. She would beat up 'the monster in the closet'. She would protect him, but now she couldn't because she was dead. "SHANNON HELP ME!" He screamed, louder.

**| Normal World |**

Beatrice took the tea cup and lifted it to her lips, tilting the liquid in the cup down her open mouth. Elegantly, just like a princess would drink her tea.

She then took the tea cup down to rest onto the matching saucer. Ronove filled her cup with more tea, still, knowing that she wouldn't drink it. Beatrice rose from her seat and grinned.

"Jessica misses Shannon, so that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Beatrice said, explaining it as if it were a full-proof plan. Ronove chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Let us hope it is not your last graceful act, Lady Beatrice." Ronove said and bowed. Beatrice smiled.

"Thank you." Came a small whisper before she disappeared, in a flash of golden butterflies.

Ronove smiled a sincere smile, one that he wouldn't show to anyone. One that he barely even knew how to put on his face himself.

He smiled, even though he knew it was just acting.

**| Mirror World |**

"SHANNON! HELP ME! END OF THE WORLD! DIE! ARKLSDFH!" Kanon shouted random phrases at his position in the closet with the straight jacket. He couldn't help it, nothing seemed the same to him anymore, and his world didn't make sense anymore. So he decided to stay with the straight jacket, as if it were his only best friend left. And it was probably was.

"Kanon…you idiot." Came the happy words from the voice he once loved, but he decided it was an illusion, because his love was now dead. He didn't respond for at least ten minutes, shouting all the stuff he was before he heard those words. She sighed. "KANON! IDIOT!"

"S-Shannon!" He asked the air, because he couldn't see. She giggled.

"At your service."

"You're alive? But how!"

"I'm dead. Though, I'm glad that I can be with you even for a little while. A great witch brought us together, even for a short while." She explained.

"H-How…"

"Here, let me show you a place where we can hide."

Shannon opened the doors with her translucent, ghostly hand, commanding Kanon to go through it. He took a deep breath and without Shannon's instructions, bumped into a figure. He fell down and his head snapped around everywhere, even though he couldn't see anything.

"W-Who's there?" He asked, his voice shaking with fear. He only heard a chuckle in response.

"The witch that resurrected me, with her own magic! Though, for just a little while." Shannon said. The person laughed in response.

"Yes, you can call me a witch, though I'm not so great. With all this pandemonium I started, I'm afraid I shouldn't even be called a good one, at that." The witch said. Kanon smiled, though he didn't know where she was.

"But…you brought me and Shannon back together, for a short while, because you're nice! That means you have to be a great witch. Don't deny it."

"Oh, sweet sweet compliments." The witch retorted. "Here, I'll give you guys some time to talk things out, before Shannon goes back to…" The witch almost told Kanon where Shannon was going, hell or heaven, when she wasn't supposed to. "…mm-hmm…SO I'll just lock the door!"

"Okay." Shannon agreed. Kanon reached his hand out, though in a random direction, hoping that the witch would see him.

"What is it?" The witch asked.

"What's your name?" Kanon asked.

"Virgilia." The witch answered, grinning as she exited the room.

"I'll never forget you!" Kanon shouted.

Virgilia sighed happily as golden light emitted from the palm of her hand. She leaned her hand on the door, making it glow with golden color.

"What a happy co—"Virgilia started, but then grunted in pain as she felt something strike through her chest. Virgilia fell, clenching her teeth, trying to bear the pain. Though, the magic was nearly complete, Virgilia hid her hand behind her back. Rolf walked up to her, examining her for a bit then frowning.

"Old hag." He concluded. He stuck his staff in front of her, the tip in between her eyes. "Why're you being all goody-goody? You're not Beatrice, cowering behind her fashion magazines, but you still want to mess up my stuff, huh?"

"… heh. You're so weird, you know that kid?" Virgilia said and laughed quietly. She groaned and tried to push herself up to the door. Rolf stomped his foot, fatigue and frustration was taking the better of him.

"You're the weird one!" Rolf responded childishly.

"You see, I learned something. I learned that murders are pretty messed up, and if you love something, you should let it go."

Rolf gasped and wondered how the witch could possibly know about his time with Satan.

"W-What?"

"I know a lot more than you think, kid. I know a lot more to know, that I'm way better than you. I'm smarter than you. I'm more powerful than you. And you're just a shrimp who's a horrible witch." Virgilia shouted, erupting into a mad cackle. She took her hand out from behind her back and the golden light faded out. Rolf's face contorted with anger. He waved his staff around and pointed at the nearly dead witch.

"I'm better than you! I'm more powerful than you! Let's see who's so powerful when they're dead!" Rolf screamed. "KILL HER!"

"As you command, master~" A voice said. The two bunny-like furniture appeared behind him. They both grinned devilishly, and their golden bows appeared before them, they both grasped it and pointed it forward. In silence, they charged up the golden energy in between their bows. They quickly muttered the assurance of firing and fired.

The golden light darted forward in a messy pattern towards Virgilia. She smiled weakly and prepared to face the pain head-on. A large golden cloud of energy exploded, and soon dissipated. Showing what was left of the great witch, Virgilia. All that was left was her heart. It seemed like a spirited, pure part of Virgilia, when she clearly protested on being 'good'. Golden butterflies fluttered around the organ, as if further instilling the invisible pure air around the heart.

Rolf's left eye twitched, and the Siestas gaze didn't falter a bit.

"Ah…Master Virgilia!" A voice called out from behind the door.

"Hm? Shannon?" A voice called from Virgilia's heart.

"Yeah, I can't get through this door…You really locked it, so I just wanted to thank you before I died." Shannon said cheerily. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Shannon." Virgilia replied. A sigh emitted from the heart. "Alright…I've done my part." The heart slowly dropped to the ground.

Rolf's plans were ruined! Absolutely ruined, by an old witch that _dared_ to interfere with his games. Then his sanity returned to him for a minute and asked him one thing.

"_Why are you so angry?_"

It hit Rolf for a moment, he began to wonder, why he really did get so infuriated. Why he blew up at some things for no apparent reason. Why…there was such an empty feeling before he started to get mad at everyone…Why the emptiness filled up the more anger he looked at things…

He didn't care at the moment, he needed to kill the witch, the only impediment in his way. Before he could command the Siestas to fire another arrow, Ronove appeared beside him and smirked, amused by Rolf's behavior.

"With such a level of magic, you could never even _hope_ to kill Master Beatrice." Ronove said.

"Bu—" Rolf started, but Beatrice put her hand over his mouth and shook her head.

"No butts, it's impossible." Rolf refused to leave and ran towards the heart.

"DIE VIRGILIA!" Rolf screamed and brought his foot down to the heart.

Then everything froze in a gray hue.

Beatrice appeared in a flash of gold, and a few butterflies with the same golden color flew around her. She looked down at Virgilia's heart with a look of pity, a frown etched into her face, she seemed as if she expected more from Virgilia. Virgilia laughed.

"Heh, this is the result of acting nice, and helping people out." Virgilia said and smiled. Beatrice grinned wryly.

"Don't you feel better?"

"Nope."

"Teacher." Beatrice said, with a different tone. Virgilia looked up at her.

"Hm?"

"I'm here to help you." Beatrice said and smiled sincerely.

"What?" Battler asked, surprised.

"Please!" Beatrice pleaded, she didn't have much time, but decided this time was better than any other.

"Y-You just can't use me!" Battler objected, then he crossed his arms over his chest. "What's in it for me…?"

"Um…um…uh…you can…" Beatrice thought for a minute. Battler sighed.

"I'm kidding, Beato, of course I would." Battler said and sighed. He uncrossed his arms. Beatrice's eyes lit up with gratefulness and she threw herself at him in a hug. He blushed and pulled her away from her.

"Thank you!"

**| Normal World |**

"It's no good at all!" Battler shouted.

"Huh? What is this?" Eva-Beatrice asked herself as she appeared in a room, sitting in an uncomfortable chair, with Beatrice, some guy with red hair, and Ronove staring at her. "Where am I?" She asked demandingly.

"You're my true opponent!" Battler said and pointed his index finger at her. Eva-Beatrice's face displayed bewilderment at her sudden placement in the game, but she soon turned her shock and confusion into rage. She could do anything, she was the great witch Beatrice.

"…rgh…Siesta sisters!" Eva-Beatrice called. At once, the two bunny-eared and tailed furniture appeared.

"45, acknowledged."

"410 acknowledged."

"Preparing to attack…" Siesta 45 said, the two's bows were drawn and were already charging the arrow.

"DIE BATTLER!" Siesta 410 shouted and fired the golden arrow.

The arrow darted clumsily towards Battler's figure, but he seemed unfazed at someone trying to kill him. Instead he stood exactly where he was, facing the arrow confidently. A pink barrier surrounded him, but he didn't see it, because he denied magic, he denied the arrow was going to hit him. Therefore, the arrow would never exist in the first place. The arrow struck the barrier, trying for a few seconds to penetrate it, but no luck, it faded into nothingness. Siesta 45 and 410's faces were parallel with utter shock. The arrows the Siestas shot, were impossible to evade, which meant Battler went further than the impossible.

"I-Impossible!" Siesta 45 shouted. Siesta 410 looked at Battler one more time, taking a look at his power level. The numbers flew across the screen, though the numbers had a limit, and the number was endless.

"E-Endless nine! His power level is endless!" Siesta 410 said with trepidation. Eva's face darkened with anger, Ronove gave a random open-mouthed grin, and Battler gave the two a glare. He slashed his arm through the air.

"Get out of here, !" Battler yelled. It clearly intimidated them, because they dropped their bows and clung to each other for dear life. The disappeared with a flash of golden butterflies. Battler looked back at Beatrice, who looked exhausted in her chair. He smiled. "Beato." She looked up at him with a hopeful gaze. "You're a good witch."

"I…I…uh…" Beato stuttered. He grinned the same pervy grin he first gave her when he was out of the mirror world, but with a more serious air.

"I'll teach her that being the Golden Witch is not some silly dress-up game! YEAH!" Battler said and pumped his fist in the air. Beatrice giggled. "And, I realize you need some personal space…" He paused for a moment. "A-And…I-I-I'll s-stop t-touching y-y-your f-feet a…and…damn I'm trying!" He said, shaking as he tried to withhold his fan boy attack (aka glomp) on her. Beatrice smiled and felt a few tears at his sincerety.

"B-Battler…"

"Virgilia!" Battler called. "Reproduce the second twilight!" Virgilia appeared in a flash of golden butterflies.

"Understood." She said with her usual monotone voice. She waved her hand and a rectangular square appeared in the middle of the room, showing a video of the second twilight's victims and tragic end. "Rosa and Maria were in the rose garden and killed. It is here that we begin to apply the 'Eva culprit' theory into this case." Virgilia said. Battler looked back at her and nodded in agreement. Eva-Beatrice's face rose and she laughed at them for their stupid plan.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked them aloud. "I'll summon a witness. Hideyoshi Ushiromiya!" She announced. She waved her hand a few times, as if trying to call a dog over, repeating 'talk for us', until a gloomy, translucent figure appeared. Anyone who was a good friend or family member of Hideyoshi would know it wasn't him, but since it sounded and looked like him, no one could deny the proof. He smiled.

"I spent the whole time taking care of Eva, because she was sick." Hideyoshi said. "Of course, Eva didn't leave the room." Hideyoshi then disappeared. Eva-Beatrice gave Battler a smug smile.

"How about that?" She asked. He smiled wryly at how she just contradicted herself, he looked down.

"Useless." He answered. She looked up at him in shock.

"What?"

"It's true, Hideyoshi was in the room taking care of Eva. But it's so obvious that Eva wasn't in the room, or Hideyoshi was _constantly_ taking care of her." Battler said. Eva-Beatrice's mouth opened in shock, he had just beat her, even if it was just one sentence, and made her sound like a child in front of everyone else!

"If it's true, repeat it in red!" Battler said and pointed at Eva. "Repeat THIS. 'Eva never went outside of her room at the duration of the crimes.' CHECKMATE!" He shouted and stuck a tongue out in her face.

Eva-Beatrice sat in her seat, the look on her face not so different than it was about a minute ago. She shifted in her seat and growled 'WHAT THE HELL', but the shock never left her face.

"Those are the rules of this game." Ronove said. Eva-Beatrice and Ronove locked eyes, he smiled, and she glared at him. Eva-Beatrice would play games a lot, and would always win them. Always. Yet, some boy had the nerve to almost beat her in this one? "Give up?" Ronove suggested, putting a now full cup of tea and sliding it towards her on the table. Eva-Beatrice dramatically slapped the tea and the cookies behind it off the table. She leaned back on her seat and smiled. She finally understood what to do.

* * *

**A/N: ALRIGHT! I have an extra for you guys that just didn't fit in the story, but I really wanted to mention:**

* * *

Kanon cleared his throat at the sudden, awkward silence between his wife, once Virgilia had left the room. Shannon smiled at him and walked over to reach for his hand. Kanon noted it was her right hand, the one she used to touch Jessica's hand with.

Still, he couldn't resist the warm feelings of her hands, and wouldn't push it away from him for the world. Her smile and touch was what brought sanity to his being.

"Kanon, what's wrong?" Shannon asked, her smile fading into the same frown he was wearing. His grimace didn't falter. He couldn't shake those thoughts from his head, even though these were the last moments with his wife.

"S-Shannon...could you tell me something?" Kanon asked her, unsure if she would actually answer. She laughed.

"Of course. Anything. What is it?" She asked and smiled the same sweet smile that had brought warmth to his heart only a few seconds ago.

"W-Well...I-I...um...a-are yo—"

"You better hurry up, I'm dying." She said. He gulped and nodded.

"Okay, Shannon...are you lesbian?" He asked, pure concern and grief flooding his eyes. She tilted her head, obviously puzzled and was shocked that he would even think of her like that.

"Um...no...? What the hell?" She asked him. He sighed and squeezed her hand tighter.

"I-I just saw you and Jessica smiling and holding hands when you died!" He blurted, then blushed. She laughed even harder this time.

"Kanon, we're friends, you idiot. It's a sign of friendship." She said.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" He said, clearly relieved. She smiled and waved. She turned and left to the door. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"My time's up, live a good life, Kanon deary~" Shannon said and laughed.

And he held onto that face like a photograph, in his heart, forever.

* * *

**A/N: Guess who actually wrote the extra? You all remember my friend who wrote the last extra? It wa-**

**Sakura: ME BISHES~ OH YAH I'M BACK~**

**D:**

**Sakura: What? I was kidding...**

**D:**

**Sakura: Melody?**

**DDDDDD:**

**Sakura: MEL I WAS KIDDING! XP**

**D:**

**Sakura: I'll take over ((you can hear Mel's voice in the background "NO WAIT GIVE IT BACK!" XDXDXD Oh how cruel am I? XDXD)) then. ****Okay, so, I didn't exactly WRITE that part, I did, but Melody edited it. Stupid censors. XDXDXD ****I suppose this'll be my last appearance in the ANs, since Mel is so close to finishing.**

**Besides that, on behalf of Mellie427 I'll close this AN with a nice and un-boring ending:**

**HAVE A NICE DAY.**


	13. Denial of Witches

**A/N: I know it's been such a long time, and I really really deeply apologize, but with all my late updates, I don't want to make it sound like I'm this off-task. It's school, being a Freshmen is fun. High school is a blast! But...it's keeping me away from FF...it has for months...**

**Annnyway! This is the second to last chapter! :D**

**A friend of mine had recently let me play the Phoenix Wright game. Wow, I understand Umineko SO MUCH better now. XD I was always a fan, but some parts I felt really stupid that I didn't get.**

**Okay...being away for so long means shorter A/Ns XD**

**Disclaimer: Umineko is too smart for me. How could my messed up literary piece possibly get mixed up with Ryukishi's amazing plot, characters, etc? Obviously, I don't own Umineko at all, because I cannot properly characterize or plot in this fanfiction. :)**

**

* * *

**

**| Normal World |**

"I see." Eva-Beatrice said, closing her eyes in a moment of serenity. Then a twisted grin appeared on her face. Her eyes suddenly opened with a look of determination and amusement. "I get it now. Stop being defensive, and charge at your opponent. Ronove, reconstruct the fourth and sixth twilights."

"Yes." Ronove answered and bowed. The thin black screen used to see events in the Normal World appeared in the middle of the room, but hexagonal so that every side of the room could see the screen. The screen was at first black, but then a fuzzy picture of the adults with guns in their arms standing before a table appeared.

"At first," Eva-Beatrice explained, "the survivors had holed themselves in the guesthouse." The screen then changed to Kyrie, Rudolf, and Hideyoshi running in the halls of the mansion. "But safety aside, they needed food!" Eva-Beatrice said and added a short laugh at mortals' needs. Then she stared intently at Battler. "Kyrie, the very person who beckoned them to not leave the guesthouse, proposed the idea to get some food. Isn't this a contradiction?"

Ronove closed his eyes and nodded, then lowered his head in acknowledgement of the smart move. "That's true…"

"That's because…" Eva-Beatrice lowered her shoulders and head but stared up at Battler with a smile that could have exploded into insane laughter. "I controlled Kyrie with magic to do it!"

"HUH!" Battler said loudly. He started to laugh. "You know how stupid that sounds? There's no magic like that!" Eva-Beatrice puffed her cheeks and pouted at him.

"H-How do you know?" She fired back. "It's my judgement!"

"Let it be known to the players, that fighting like this from the opposing side is permitted." Ronove interjected. Eva-Beatrice smirked.

"Can you prove that it doesn't exist? Can you?" She taunted. "Why don't you just give up and die now?" She said and started laughing.

"H-Hold on!" Beatrice shouted weakly as she struggled to stay up. She tapped on Battler's shoulder twice and leaned closer to him. "There has to be a way to fight back…" She muttered. "Reconstruct the scene of Kyrie's death!"

Virgilia stepped forward and nodded, before all of them disappeared, golden butterflies floating aimlessly from where they once stood.

The five stood in the foyer of the mansion, with the three dead bodies. Eva-Beatrice grinned.

"So now the 'Great' Golden Witch Beatrice is stooping down before the dead to fish through their pockets? What could be in there anyway?" She scoffed.

Beatrice's hopes in finding evidence dimmed as she searced through Kyrie's many pockets…she took out each item she found and put it on the floor for all to witness. When she could search for nothing more, she sighed and looked at everything.

"Some money…Keys…Cigarette butt…Wallet…" She muttered every item she deemed useless. She glared at all the items, feeling like crying herself. She felt so…useless…

That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to find Battler smiling down at her.

"It's okay, you've done enough." He said. He reached down to pick up the cigarette butt. He held it out for everyone to see.

"…Your point…?" Eva-Beatrice asked. He smiled.

"Kyrie, would never smoke." He stated.

Battler finally caught up to the rules of this twisted game he was in. He just had to act like everything was the complete opposite, and to impress the new Beatrice, he could act serious. Back in his world, Kyrie was in short an ashamed smoker. She wanted to stop, but couldn't, and smoked in secret. Now he had to think of someone else who did smoke in this world, but didn't in hi world.

Rudolf didn't and neither did Hideyoshi, but they were the only ones who died in the room.

"So?" Eva-Beatrice asked, feeling Battler's statement start to collapse.

"I…uh…" His mind was tearing itself up at who to choose. "B-Beatrice! Check Hideyoshi's pockets too!"

She walked over and kneeled down before his corpse, digging into his pockets. Soon her hands felt a large rectangular object, she pulled it out. It was a cigarette box. It read, 'GASTER – LOW TAR'.

"They're the same brand!" She observed. Battler looked down at the cigarette butt, silently thanking his luck. Because once he was plunged into the world of Witches, it seemed like there was no God anymore.

"Kind of like a message the victim makes before the murderer kills them…" Battler said, slowly grinning. "A message...from Kyrie about the murderer!"

He finally decided on something. He had to stop watching too many mystery movies.

**| Mirror World |**

"It seems they have no use for us anymore…" Lucifer whispered to herself. The other sisters raised their heads and met her gaze. "Perhaps we shou—"

"GUESS WHO?" An angry, if one could say, murderous voice interjected.

Satan kicked the door down and glared at all of the sisters with a heated glare. She held in her right hand a metal bat. The sisters in white clothes stared at her, unfazed.

"Oh, it's the traitor." Said a bored Belphegor. She yawned.

"What do you have to do with us?" Asked a worried Leviathan.

Satan's plan seemed to fall apart right then. Out of anger, she grabbed a metal bat and ran to them with the intent of killing them. But that was impossible, they were her sisters, with twisted personalities or not. It would almost be like killing herself. Her grip on the bat tightened, and her scowl widened. Then she grimaced and dropped the bat.

"Why…What happened to you guys…?" She asked quietly, almost as if she were going to cry. "Why can't everything go back to normal…? Why…?"

"It'll all go back to normal soon…Because we'll all die…" Asmodeus said.

"W-What do you...mean?"

"Our Master made a mistake. If she doesn't fix it, we're all going to die...But she's too late. It's too late to fix it." Lucifer said. "We're all going to die. It's also your fault."

"MY FAULT?" Satan asked angrily.

But instead of listing the reasons why, the heads of the seven sisters all nodded. She knew they were serious then. Satan sighed. "Well, how do I fix this...? How can I make it better...?"

"How about taking the suffering from all of us." Beelzebub offered. Satan stared at her and tilted her head in confusion.

"Huh...?"

"You could deny the existence of witches, we would all cease to exist, right before we suffer from some huge space-time-continu...thing..." Mammon said.

Satan sighed. She couldn't believe she was agreeing.

"Alright."

"Therefore!" Battler said and pointed accusingly at Rolf. "Kyrie wa—"

"I'm tired of this! Screw it!" Rolf shouted and slammed his staff on the ground. He stood up and waved his hand. Their vision hued everything as red. He felt angry, an uncontrollable rage boiled inside him.

"N-No!" Beatrice and Virgilia seemed to whisper at the same moment.

"Rudolf, Nanjo, and Kanon were alive until Nanjo's death. Rudolf wa—"

"Wait!" Battler objected. "It's not fair that you get to just interrupt me!"

"Who cares? Rudo—"

"I think it's totally unfair." Virgilia agreed and nodded.

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! SHUT UP! RUDOLF W—"

"Why're you like this, huh? Answer now, successor! Is it that bothersome furniture?" Beatrice asked harshly. He winced but then glared at her.

"She's not just furniture!" He yelled. "She's my loving and anger-problematic, sweet girlfriend!"

Then there was a silence. Rolf looked around. The anger seemed to dissipate. He wondered why.

"Oh…how I wish that could last forever." Were the bittersweet words spoken to him by that familiar voice. It filled his heart with a pleasant feeling, but this time, it was filling his body with pain. He grasped the fabric of his shirt, as if clutching his heart in the dramatic heart-attack gesture. He gagged a bit, and looked up, to find Satan standing above him. Confounded. Confused. Bewildered. Were the only words or emotions running through his mind.

"W-Why…!"

"We're all going to die anyway…" She said stoically. "That's why…I'm going to deny the existence of witches."

Likewise with Rolf, Beatrice and Virgilia were both in pain. However, Virgilia seemed to be at peace, because she had more endurance than Beatrice and Rolf.

"I-I'm sorry…teacher…" Beatrice apologized.

"HA! This is nothing like the hell my teacher put me through!" Virgilia said. "You do whatever the hell you want, as long as you're helping people!"

"Wait…what's happening…?" Battler asked. "B-Beato…Y-You're…not going to sacrifice yourself…?"

"NO!" Rolf screamed.

Beatrice averted her gaze.

"L-Look…It's been fun and all…but if it means losing like this, so easily…I don't want that to happen. So…for me…cover your ears." Beatrice said. Battler stared at her in confusion.

"C-Cover…my ears…?" He asked confused. She scowled.

"J-Just do it!"

"A-Alright!" Battler said putting his hands over his ears.

"NO SATAN! WHAT THE HELL…!" Rolf screamed. Even his hands couldn't block the loud screaming. Battler stared at Beatrice one last time, feeling tears run down his cheeks, and feeling her light-hearted smile. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what happened.

All he could remember…for the world's end…was a bright light.

A golden light.

**| Normal World |**

"N-No…! I-It…was you…?" Battler asked the woman in front of him terrified and scared. "A-Aunt…Eva?"

"My, my…you were pretty slow at figuring it out, Battler!" Eva said and pointed the gun at his face. Battler shook his head and stared at her incredulously. He didn't want to die. Tears filled his eyes as he truly began to acknowledge the end of his life.

**| Mirror World |**

Battler slowly opened his eyes and looked around him, he was also holding someone's hand, he looked down to his left hand and saw Beatrice's entwining his. He looked up at her, just as she did at the same time and the two blushed. Besides that, all the people who died, furniture, and others were lined up against the wall, save for a few goat butlers and Virgilia standing in front of a podium in the middle of the room. Beatrice began walking towards the podium, but Battler stopped, staring intently at a fixed corner of the room.

"What's the matter, Battler?" Beatrice asked. Battler sighed and pointed at the mirror, but only at the protruding top, because the people were standing in front of it. She tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't understand." She said. He pointed it at it again. "It's impolite to point fingers at someone, Battler."

"I'm pointing at the mirror!" He said.

"Mirror?"

"Don't act like you don't see it!"

"I don't see it…" She said, staring at the corner again. She shook her head and squeezed his hand. "Just forget it!"

"Okay…" Battler eventually agreed and sighed. She smiled again and the two resumed their walk to the podium, as if part of a fashion show. Everyone stared at them, with amazement in their eyes. At the podium, Virgilia stood smiling at them, with a paper on the desk and a quill in it's ink bottle. She gestured towards the paper.

"Battler, I'd like you to read this, then sign it." She said.

"What is it?" He asked and took a closer look at the paper. On it was a fancy and intelligent way of writing for 'I give up this foolish game, let's all live together happily ever after. –Beatrice'

Battler's eyes widened as he stared at the paper in shock. _She's…resigning?_ He asked himself.

This wasn't the way Beatrice used to be, _his_ Beatrice, at least, but she wouldn't simply give up. She wouldn't call this game 'foolish'.

He was fine with living happily ever after with her, okay, maybe that was a little too soon, but this was too awkward.

Maybe he was slowly descending towards insanity…?

"Battler?" Beatrice asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Battler, what's the problem?" Virgilia asked. Both of them stared at him, with the most innocent faces they could put on. He bit his lip, trying to find the will to object to those faces.

"Hey Battler, sign it!" Beatrice said pointing to the paper, sounding impatient and anxious.

"Yeah! Sign!" Virgilia joined.

"Hold it!" A new voice shouted, though masculine. Battler looked around the place, but saw no one. Then, he saw a man fall to the floor, to land, a little less than, gracefully on the ground. Battler looked closely at him.

Silver hair, blue eyes, white skin, and black clothes. He couldn't recognize who this man was.

Oh wait! He probably saw him in an action movie! No…that man had red eyes…

"Who are you?" Battler asked, dumbfounded. The man grinned and stood tall, looking back at Battler with piercing eyes, even though he was all the way across the room.

"Names are not necessary. I'm only here for one thing." The man said and darted towards Battler.

Beatrice, flustered and confused, pointed at the intruder as she silently summoned her goat butlers to attack him. They each went forward, trying to hit him, but failed, tripped, or were kicked in the face by the man's boot. Battler stood in his spot, fearful of what was going to happen to him. Was he going to die?

Nope. The mysterious man grabbed his waist and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"H-HEY!" Battler shouted while helplessly being carried by the man to the corner of the room.

The mysterious man laughed and reached the corner of the room, the same corner where Battler saw the mirror.

"W-Wait!" Beatrice yelled. She held her arm out towards Battler.

"Au revoir, mademoiselle~!" The man shouted as he waved at her and then threw Battler into the mirror, jumping in himself after.

Beatrice, and all the others, stared at the mirror, confused beyond thought.

**| ? |**

"Why am I here?" Battler asked. He stared at the girl in front of him, nervously wrapping her fingers around a roll of duct tape. She smiled.

"I made a mistake." She said.

"Hey are you sure you aren't someone I haven't met before?" A voice came from a figure walking towards them, looking like Battler's parallel, walked in with a woman with the same red shade of hair. The woman scoffed.

"Of course not." She replied.

"Are you sure, sure?"

"Yes!" She argued.

"Are yo—Wait! Who's that!" Battler's parallel pointed at Battler. He in turn did the same.

"We look the same don't we?"

"Stop arguing, we'll get a solution." Ange said and started to rub her temples with her hands, as if annoyed with them already. She sighed and looked up at Erika, who smiled back at her.

She snapped her fingers and then whispered a chant under her breath and two spheres appeared. She pointed at the two, while looking at the woman with red hair, then to the man with silver hair. They both nodded. The silver haired man grabbed Battler and threw him in one of the spheres, while Ange pushed the Battler she brought to the room into the other sphere.

"_Remember this, Battler. None of this ever was, ever will be._" Was the eerie message that was rooted in both of the Battler's minds by the creepy woman with duct tape.

* * *

**A/N: THE END. Just kidding. I have an epilogue too :)**

**Anyway. I feel I kind of rushed this, but over the last few months, I never got a real chance to sit down and work on it really...I'm very sorry...**

**And I'm sure you ALL know who that Mystery person is now. Yup, Erika voters, you win! :D**

**DEEN...I tried to parody that 'SIGN IT!' part...but failed...D: Also, with the sign thing...you know that paper Battler looks at before signing...? Well, after reading so much fan comics, I so badly wanted to make it a marriage registration sheet...but...I couldn't...OTL Forgive me! D:**

**And, obviously the man that kidnapped Battler was Amakusa. Nice change, huh? Rather than Ange? I mean I like Ange(preferrably in a relationship with Amakusa)...but wouldn't it be cool to see Amakusa kick butt too! :D**

**And I was completely surprised that Battler couldn't tell that Ange was...or even SUSPECT that she was similar to him, hence Mirror World Battler with the questioning XD**

**That's the end, unless you want to read the Epilogue. :)**


	14. The End of it All

**A/N: YUP THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! It's taken so long, and I don't regret making it...(you know, because some authors say at the end of some long fanfic: "OMG THIS WAS SO LONG...I GOT SO TIRED OF IT!")**

**Everything will beback to normal now! :D Yay! :D Or NO! D: Depends on you.**

**Disclaimer: Do I honestly...have to...?**

**

* * *

**

**| Normal World |**

Battler groaned and put a hand on his head as he woke up. He looked around blearily, his eyes tired, and his head hurt. Beatrice smiled at him, from her seat.

"You were asleep for quite a time, Battler. Ready to start the new game?" She asked, and her eyes lit with a passionate gleam. "How should I kill your relatives this time? Maybe I cou—"

"B-Beatrice…? I-Is that really you!" He asked, suddenly happy that it may be the Beatrice he longed for all along. He resisted the urge to hug her. She tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "You're not turning into Kinzo, now are you?"

"N-No!" Battler quickly objected. He shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "I…guess I just had this freaky dream…"

"Was I in it?" Beatrice asked curiously.

"Yeah…" Battler responded quietly. Worried of the outcome.

Beatrice grinned. Thinking of a funny conjecture to use on his dream.

**| Mirror World |**

"What is it now, sleeping in the middle of the game, huh?" Came the voice of his most beloved person (witch in this case), Beatrice, as Battler regained consciousness. She had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. He smiled warmly.

"What did I miss?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You just fainted for no reason. We just ended the third game, time to start a new one, remember?" Beatrice asked. She blushed a little, thinking of the time when they held hands...well...Battler was different that time, but then she remembered he was kidnapped by some weird guy. She then found him again in Natsuhi's room, lying in the corner, when he first began to act weird. She woulnd't tell him any of it though, out of embarrassment. Battler gave her a confused look.

"T-Third…?"

"Yes, third, it's like you got amnesia."

"Haha…I guess I did…" Battler muttered to himself. Then he faced her with a big grin, he held his arms out in a hug that he knew Beatrice wouldn't return. "Well! I missed you, Beatrice! Love you forever~!"

"Now I wish you really did get amnesia…" Beatrice said to herself and sighed.

Battler frowned. Only to have his hopes alighted again in a second as she glared at him.

**| ? |**

"So, all is well that ends well?" The girl asked nervously. She had twin blue ponytails streaming from the sides of her head.

"Was that really the saying?" A girl with long blue hair and violet eyes asked, she sipped her tea and then put the tea cup in it's saucer.

The girl scratched her head, thinking about it.

"Y-Yes." She said.

"Hm. I guess it did. Clean up the garbage in here, it's rude to your guest."

"O-Of course…"

"I will take my leave now."

"Goodbye, Master Bernkastel."

The girl waved at the Witch of Miracles before she disappeared in a flash of golden butterflies. She looked at the Stakes of Purgatory, each sister in their stake form lying on the ground. She sighed and walked over to the furniture.

"_Why did you just…bring us here…?_" They had once asked her.

"To give a little scare to that girl, Satan." The girl said. She grinned.

* * *

**A/N: The end...**

**Thank you so very much (I can't express my thanks on a computer...;w;) to all those who supported me and such. I really really love you all! :D**

**Huh...I don't really know how to end it...now that I'm at the end of my A/Ns...**

**Well, Goodbye!**


End file.
